I Stand Corrected
by kittensandcombatboots
Summary: Bella moves in with Renee and Phil in Chicago after a mistake in Forks. But she carries her secrets around with her and they begin to seep in and affect her new life. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow. It's been a while. I'm hoping that this new story doesn't disappoint. Any and all feedback is appreciated, even if you just tell me how badly it sucks.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan," I said as politely as I could to the lady sitting behind the receptionist desk. "I just transferred here. And I'm a little bit lost."

The lady laughed, but it wasn't a sadistic laugh like she was enjoying the fact that the new girl from the small town was getting lost in the big Chicago school. It was kind and sympathetic. She pulled out a map of the school and laid it down in front of her.

"What class are you looking for?" she asked.

I pulled the folded scrap of paper from my pocket. "Biology," I said. "There's a room number, but there are letters in it and I just…I don't understand. I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it. And I tried asking someone, but they just blew me off," I huffed. I didn't know what I had expected. It's not like I was in Forks anymore, where the people were overly-friendly and everyone knew your business.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said. "Danover Prep must be a big adjustment for you." She tried to smile, but it came out weird-looking.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly under my breath, while smoothing out the blue plaid skirt that was part of my new school uniform. I longed for my jeans and t-shirt, but they were no longer an option. Life as I knew it was no longer an option.

The receptionist went through the directions of how to get to my class twice, with limited success. It just didn't make sense. There was a back stairway that led directly up to my class, but I wasn't allowed to use it or something. Instead, I had to take this ridiculously long journey through two adjoining hallways and up a flight of stairs and then all the way across the building to the lab.

I was seriously contemplating taking the stupid forbidden stairwell and risking a trip to the Twilight Zone. Anything was better than going over the directions a third time. I smiled wide, trying to appear gracious, but I'm sure that she could tell it was an act--she had experience dealing with lying teenagers. And the teenagers that went here were the cream of the crop, the height of Chicago society. These were the kids that were going Ivy League by their last names alone.

These were my new classmates.

And I was just a girl from Forks, Washington. I'd still be there too; if not for…I was living with my mom and her new husband now. Phil worked for the Cubs as a trainer. He was rolling in the big bucks and things just all seemed to work out perfectly for me to come live with my mother after she abandoned me and my father when I was four.

So, maybe there was still some hostility there, but what Renee did for me was amazing. She got me out of Forks and into a school that would help my collegiate hopes. This assumed that I still had collegiate hopes. College, which had once seemed like a necessity, the only way to further myself, now looked like an option, a choice, and maybe not even the best one that I could make.

I glared at the forbidden stairway as I walked past it and down the hall. I followed it until it turned into another, identical-seeming, hallway. Then, about halfway down the hall, precisely where she said it would be there was a flight of stairs. I took it.

Finding my class from there was cake. The bad thing was that I was fifteen minutes late. New or not, most teachers don't look too kindly on that fact.

Mr. Banner was no exception. His brown eyes narrowed as I stepped through the door.

"Sorry," I said.

He simply pointed to an empty seat at a lab table, next to a kid with headphones in. Then, Banner saw the kid's headphones. His face turned purple; honestly he looked like a plum.

"Cullen, I don't care how much your parents donate to the school. Get those things out of your ears and listen up."

For a few seconds, I was convinced that the kid wasn't going to comply. But, reluctantly, a few seconds later, he pulled the headphones off. He wrapped them around his iPod and looked with casual disinterest at the teacher.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Thrilled beyond words," Banner replied dryly and I laughed once.

This was the wrong reaction. "Isabella, I'd like to speak with you after class about your tardiness."

I was feeling feisty—okay, pissed off is more accurate—so I responded, "Actually, it's Bella."

I heard the hostility in my voice and I was sure that everyone else in the room could too. Banner raised his hands. "I stand corrected. Bella, I'd like to speak to you after class about your tardiness and attitude."

I dropped my head back and lifted my eyes to the heavens, asking for a reason why I deserved this. My life had been so great in Forks. I had great friends and I loved my dad. How could one stupid mistake land me in Chicago with my long-lost mother, her fancy new husband, and all these spoiled brats? This wasn't my world.

Banner turned back around to his slideshow and kept lecturing from the part where he left off before I so rudely interrupted. I had already covered it before. And I thought prep schools were supposed to be more challenging.

The kid next to me leaned toward me on the table top. He brushed his copper-colored hair from his flawless green eyes. I held my breath as those glorious orbs bore into my plain brown eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said with a charming smile. Had something like this happened a year ago, I would be smitten. But it wasn't a year ago.

"Is that supposed to impress me or something?" I replied. The green in his eyes hardened. He looked amused and dangerous at the same time.

"You should remember my name," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"And why exactly is that?" Edward smiled and I knew that whatever trap he had set for me, I'd fallen right into it.

"Because you'll be screaming it later." I smiled sweetly, deadly.

"I'm Bella Swan and you should remember my name."

"And why is that?" he asked, anxious for me to answer.

"Because I may be the one girl on the planet who doesn't give a fuck that you are Edward Cullen," I replied.

I didn't usually cuss. I didn't know what had come over me. Something about this pompous jackass made me want to cuss like a sailor.

Edward smiled, completely unfazed.

"Don't worry. You will."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I couldn't stop. I had to write another chapter. As usual, this will be a story that is very typical of me. It will be updated at least once a day. I can't help it. Writing is the healthiest addiction that I have, so I channel all my focus into it. All that to say, enjoy. Tell me if you enjoy it. Tell me if you don't. And if there is anything you don't understand, ask. I'll be happy to answer.

* * *

The second that the bell rang, I decided to get the heck out of dodge, and by dodge I mean biology. Banner would be pissed, but I could care less. Everything about my day made me swing between homicidal rage and depressing sorrow. There was no middle ground here. There was no middle ground anymore. All that was left of me were two emotions that I couldn't stand; two emotions that consumed my being and made me ache until I prayed that I was numb. And when I was numb, I prayed to feel anything.

I couldn't deal with the stares and whispers in Forks. Everyone knew exactly what happened. Something that was supposed to be private became public. I was barely functioning as it was; I didn't need the pity. Pity never solved anything. And all those bouquets of flowers and sympathy hugs just made me angry.

At the pinnacle of my depression, I made the call that changed everything. Renee. As much as I hated her and everything that she had done to me and my dad, she understood my need for escape. And she gave it to me on a silver platter.

I should have been paying better attention as I descended the stairs, but I wasn't. So, I fell quite dramatically down five stairs…in a skirt.

But, apparently, no one cared. Only three people stopped to see if I was okay. One was a massive man—he could not be called a boy. He had curly brown hair and an easy smile. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, sighing.

"I'm fine."

The girl who had stopped, a short girl with black hair, smiled at me. "You're the Swan girl, aren't you?"

I froze. How did she know that? This was supposed to be a school where no one cared about who I was or how I got here.

"Yeah, I'm Bella," I said, turning the numbness back on. If she knew what had happened, I wasn't sure what I might do. Feeling wasn't an option right now.

The short girl was radiant. "I'm Alice Cullen. And this is Jasper," she said about the guy who had his arm around her. "And that's Emmett."

I looked at them, barely registering their names.

"Wait," I spoke. "Did you say that your last name is Cullen?"

She nodded. "Yep, sure did."

"Do you have a brother named Edward?" I felt my hands clench into fists as I spat his name.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Why?"

"He's a conceited asshole and I plan on castrating him, just so you know." And snarky Bella was back.

Emmett, the big guy, burst out laughing. He seriously almost fell over. He started clapping his hands together in amusement. Jasper was smirking, but Alice just looked confused.

"That is the funniest effing thing I've ever heard," Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked. I hadn't meant it to be funny. I had spent the rest of biology coming up with an elaborate plan that ended in Edward Cullen losing essential parts of his male anatomy.

"That's just usually not the reaction Edward gets from girls. I can't think of any girl who hasn't liked him. Even my girl friend likes him," Emmett said with a smile. "But, you know what, I like you. You're spunky."

I scoffed, but realized how incredibly rude I was being. Just because I hated the world, I didn't have to be a complete bitch to everyone I came into contact to in life. "Thanks."

Emmett ruffled my hair. "No problem, Bella. Just be careful around stairs. I don't think that they like you very much."

"I've never met a staircase that has liked me. It's fine though. As soon as I complete my plan with Edward, I'll begin working on my plan to commit stair-ocide." For a second, they all just stared at me like I had three heads. Then, Alice started to giggle.

"You're cute. I like you, Bella," she said. "You should come eat lunch with us."

"Is…he going to be there?" We all knew who I meant. He who should not be named…from now on.

Alice frowned. "Yeah." I started to shake my head. "Aw, come on, Bella. I'll make him be nice. I promise."

"Yeah, and I'll hold him down if he isn't. You can injure him in any way that you see fit," Emmett offered.

I didn't want to be within one hundred yards of…he who should not be named. I wasn't sure that I wouldn't be able to restrain my murderous tendencies. Still, these were the only people who had stopped to help me. It was their fault that their brother was a douche bag.

"Tomorrow?" I offered.

Alice started jumping up and down in excitement. Even the arm that Jasper had wrapped firmly around her shoulders couldn't hold her back. And I began to doubt that many powers in the universe could.

"Definitely, tomorrow. Oh, Bella, I'm so excited. We are going to be such good friends. I just know it." Alice escaped Jasper's grip and hugged me. I didn't really know how to respond, so I just stood there.

"Alice, honey, you are scaring Bella," Jasper spoke for the first time. She immediately dropped her arms.

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes I just get…happy," she said it almost as if it was a curse. But happiness wasn't a curse or something to be ashamed of.

"Be happy. So few people really are," I said with a sigh.

I could feel their intense gaze after I spoke the words. I knew it was ridiculous to be afraid of happiness. But I was. I was terrified that someone or something would come in and take happiness from me, if I ever regained the ability to feel happiness.

"I'm gonna go. I have literature and I don't know where the classroom is," I said, suddenly feeling the need to get away again.

"What lit class?" Jasper asked.

"American Lit."

"Me too," he said. "I can show you where it is." I nodded.

Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek and started walking. So, I followed him. Jasper seemed really chill, like not much upset him. He seemed like the polar opposite of the little pixie of happiness. But I could also tell just how much they cared for one another, even after being around them for two minutes. And it made my stomach want to churn.

I had that, that deep, undeniable love. I had the kind of love that is epic—more passion than Romeo and Juliet, and much more tragic. But it was gone now. It took my happiness and left me with something else entirely.

Jasper stopped in front of a classroom and looked at me. His brown eyes met mine. He looked worried.

"Are you okay? Really?"

I swallowed hard. "I'm fine." Comparatively, I was fine. I wasn't crying myself to sleep anymore. I could hear his name without breaking down. I was functioning again, if only barely. And Renee was actually helping a lot. She took care of things when I was unable to. I still wasn't sure if I was able to, but I was willing to try.

Jasper shrugged, fully convinced that I was lying and opened the door for me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, technically, this is my first chapter of the day. But it may be the third that some one you receive, depending upon where in the world you live. I'm glad that some of you are enjoying this. And I find it amusing that some of you think you have it figured out already. This chapter gives more insight to the secrets that Bella is hiding. Tell me what you think.

* * *

I left school without even bothering to shower after gym. The coach hadn't made me dress out and for that I was eternally grateful, even though I knew that it wouldn't last. Today had been hell—still not ranked in my top five, but hell nonetheless, and injuring myself or others with a volleyball really would have been arsenic icing on top of a bile cake.

School was only two blocks from the apartment building so I walked, despite Renee and Phil's requests to purchase me a vehicle. It was entirely unnecessary. Plus the fresh air felt good on my lungs. I felt like I had been hyperventilating in school, as if no air was truly making its way to my lungs. School would be the death of me.

The only positive thing about today, excluding the mercy the gym teacher bestowed on me, was meeting the Hales and the Cullens—except he who should not be named; he should die a tragic and painful death. Alice met Jasper and I after lit class and took me to my next class. Emmett bought my lunch after I realized that I had forgotten money. And Rosalie, Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend, was the one who actually convinced the gym coach that I should be allowed to observe for at least one day. She was a godsend.

And a beast. That girl could spike a volleyball like nobody's business. But she never had a hair out of place. If she hadn't been so nice to me, it would have been easy for me to hate her. She had it all together.

The walk back to the apartment building didn't really help clear my mind. I had left hell, but I was entering purgatory. This was my penance, my punishment, my everlasting nothingness that I had brought upon myself. By the time I made it up to the apartment all I wanted to do was call Charlie.

My dad was amazing. We didn't really talk about feelings and problems, but he would listen on the rare occasion that I needed him. Those rare occasions had become fairly frequently in the last year. It had been a year. I had to remind myself that. A year gives you time to heal, to move on, to accept life. But my life stared back at me with haunted brown eyes.

"Hey, Bella, how was school?" Renee called from the kitchen. I frowned at her attempt at being motherly. She was trying, but it was still hard for me to accept. She was better with Gracie.

"It was fine," I said, walking toward her.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked, cutting up a chili pepper. I feared for her fingers and wondered how traumatic it would be for a four month old child to witness someone chop off their only digits.

"A few," I replied. "I'm going to go call Charlie."

I turned to leave, but her voice called me back. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Can you take Grace's bassinet into your room with you so that I can cook dinner?" I nodded and picked her up. "She woke up not that long ago, but she hasn't really been fussy all day."

"Have you been a happy girl, Gracie?" I asked. Her answering smile proved it. She had too much of her dad in her, easily excited by life.

I carried Grace into my room. The walls were painted a deep purple—Renee's choice—and my bedspread was lavender. My mother had no clue what colors I would want and I wasn't going to complain when she was being amazing to me—as loathe as I was to admit that, even to myself.

I put Grace's little bassinet at the foot of my bed and sat down next to her. Charlie was the only one I called anymore. I had called him every day since the move at the beginning of the summer. I thought it might be hard for Renee, because Grace was only a month old then, but she hadn't said a word.

He answered on the second ring. "Bella?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. How are you?" I tried to sound casual. I tried not to cry. Charlie had been my rock and it killed me to leave him. Had there been a way for me to stay in Forks and survive, I would have. I tried; honestly, I tried so hard, but it just wasn't possible.

"I'm fine, Bella. How are you?" Charlie sounded irritated. I knew that it wasn't directed at me, not really. He was upset with me—he had even cried when I told him I was moving—but he understood.

I deflected the question. "It was the first day of school. It was a lot different from home." Yes, Forks was home. This place…I didn't know what it was.

"I'm sure it was. How are the kids? Are they nice?" I snorted.

"One of them is a douche."

"Bella," he said in his fatherly voice. "Language." I smiled slightly, missing him.

"He is, dad. But his brother and sister are both really cool, so I can't blame his parents. He had to develop those poor behavioral traits from too much MTV or something. Seriously, MTV will be the ruin of our generation. Years from now they will trace the destruction of civillization back to MTV, mark my words." Charlie laughed once. He always found it amusing when I went off on my rants.

That's when Grace started to cry. I balanced my phone between my ear and shoulder, while picking up the infant. I started to rock her back and forth.

"How's Gracie?" Dad asked.

"She's fine. Renee said that she was happy all day. And then I got home. Now she's crying her pretty brown eyes out." I kept rocking her back and forth. "Do you think that children can pick up on the moods of the people around them?"

Charlie sighed into the receiver and I could just picture him sitting in his chair in the living room with his feet propped up. He was in his uniform, only stopping by the house on his lunch break in hopes that I would call. He would have a sandwich in one hand and the phone in the other.

I put the phone on speakerphone and sat it on my bed.

"I don't know, Bella. Do you think that you will come back for Christmas?" I shrugged, realizing that he couldn't see me. Grace had calmed back down in my arms.

"Maybe you should just fly out here. It would be cheaper than buying two tickets to Washington," I said.

"That's true," he sighed again. "I miss you, Bells. I miss you both."

"I miss you too, Dad. And I know that Grace misses you. I think that she knew I was talking to you. She didn't stop crying until she heard your voice." I hated telling him this. It just made it harder on him.

"Gracie, do you miss your grandpa? Do you miss me, Gracie?" I looked at my daughter. She was smiling again, listening to his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, thank you all for your reviews. I love the feedback that you all give. Secondly, I'm thinking of changing the title. Is that a good idea? Do you have any suggestions? Any thoughts at all? Enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**"I know someone who is pissed at you. I know someone who is pissed at you," Emmett said in a sing-song voice as he approached my car. He had a huge smile on his face and Rosalie attached to his body. They were always like that, always all over one another. Their defiant public displays of affection had gotten them put into detention on more than one occasion.**

**"Who could be pissed at Edward?" Rose asked. "He's the sweetest guy I know." I smiled wide and winked at her. Emmett frowned and Rosalie put her hand on his cheek. "Besides you, of course, sweetie."**

**"Do you mean Banner?" I asked. He was the only person I could think of who would be mad at me. "He's just upset because I know more about biology than him. That internship at the hospital this summer was actually really helpful. He shouldn't be mad that I spent my free time learning. He's a teacher, for heaven's sake."**

**Alice danced over to the car, while Jasper trailed along just behind her. She smiled at me. "Nope, not Banner," she said.**

**"Then who?" I asked. I seriously had no idea. **

**"Bella Swan," Jasper replied. My jaw dropped. **

**"She wants to cut off your dick, man," Emmett said. My mind was spinning, trying to remember why she would be so mad at me.**

**Rose backhanded me.**

**"Ow, Rose, what was that for?" Her perfect lips were turned into a frown.**

**"How could you piss Bella off? She's new here and she's really sweet. What did you say to her?" Emmett was smiling now, happy that his girlfriend once again liked him more than she liked me. Rose and I were just friends who had bonded over music. She was beautiful, but she held no attraction for me. She was my brother's and I would never do anything to ruin that.**

**"I...I just said some stupid pick-up line. I thought she would appreciate it, what with her being so mouthy. But I guess it backfired."I really hadn't meant any harm by it. I was bored. It was the first day of school and Banner was reviewing stuff from last year. Then he made me take out my headphones when all I really wanted to do was listen to classical music to get rid of my migraine. She arrived like a shiny new toy on Christmas morning. Could I really be faulted for wanting to play around a little?**

**"You will apologize to her, do you understand?" Alice ordered. Little pixie scared me like no other. Mom told me that when we were little Ali would tell me to do something and I would do it with fear in my eyes. Alice had always been the bossier of the two of us. I suppose that most twins are like that though. **

**"Yes, mommy," I replied.**

**"Good," Alice said sternly. "Because she is sitting with us for lunch tomorrow and I don't want your being a 'conceited asshole,' her words, to get in the way of my friendship with her. She's just moved and she really needs a friend right now."**

"**And you know that you are the one that is supposed to be her friend?" Alice's little magic trick still freaked me out, even after seventeen years. **

"**Yes, Edward. Bella and I are going to be friends. And Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper. It's really up to you whether or not you plan on being her friend. But she would be good for you, not off some of those edges."**

**I rolled my eyes. "I don't have edges."**

"**You're right, Eddie," Emmett said with a laugh. He loved using the nickname that I despised. "You are a perfectly well-rounded individual. And always a ray of sunshine on my life."**

"**Fuck off," I said, climbing into the driver's seat.**

"**There it is," he said, opening the front door for Rose, "the Edward Cullen charm. I seriously have no idea how you make all the girls fall in love with you."**

**Rosalie put a hand on my cheek. "It's because he is always so polite and respectful to women. It's kind of refreshing to meet a boy with manners."**

**Alice decided to chime in from the backseat and reiterate her early wishes. "Use those manners to apologize to Bella. Leave the sarcasm and sadism for Emmett."**

**The next morning in biology I waited for Bella to arrive. I tapped my fingers on the tabletop in anticipation. Then I straightened my blue tie and buttoned and unbuttoned the Danover Prep suit jacket. That's when she walked in.**

**She looked exhausted. Purple bags were under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, maybe even months. Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face. She was frowning, but, even with the frown, she looked like an angel. Bella smoothed her plaid knee-length skirt before taking the seat next to me.**

**I looked over at her and she turned so that her back was facing me. "Okay, I deserve that," I muttered.**

**She wasn't going to make this easy on me. No doubt she had already come to the conclusion that I just wanted to hook up with her, which wasn't entirely a lie; she was beautiful. But I wasn't trying to piss her off. **

"**Bella?" She groaned loud enough for the entire class to hear and turned back around to look at me, her lips in a pout.**

"**Yes, Edward Cullen, what can I do for you?" I smirked as she spoke my name with venom. I noticed a few people from the class staring at us. One glare was enough to make most of them look away.**

"**I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was out of line and I'm sorry if it upset you," I said as formally as possible.**

**She smiled, but it was the kind of smile you could picture on a mountain lion right before it rips out your throat. "Alice and Emmett told you what I said."**

**I thought back to what they had told me yesterday. "About me being a conceited asshole?"**

"**Well, that too. I was referring to my plans of castrating you."**

**I really cannot be blamed for what came out of my mouth. I was a seventeen year old teenage boy. This was not my intelligence or upbringing or manners talking. This was straight hormones.**

"**You can put your hands on any part of me you want. I can deal with the pain."**

**She slapped me. Hard. Across the face. It stung like hell.**

**Then she brought her face close to mine, her lips almost touching mine, but far enough away for me to know that she had no interest in kissing me.**

"**Was that as good for you as it was for me?" Then she pulled away.**

"**Miss Swan. Mr. Cullen. That will be detention after school today," Banner said, walking into the room. All that he saw was Bella pulling away from me. He assumed that we were breaking Danover's strict no-PDA rules. **

"**Great," I mumbled.**

"**So worth it," Bella said next to me. I turned to look at her and she was still smiling wickedly.**

**Despite out altercation in biology, lunch actually went smoothly. Bella didn't say one word to me, but she also didn't say anything bad about me to the others. And that was considered a success in my book. There were no mentions of slapping me across the face. In fact, I was the one who had to bring up that I had detention.**

"**Um...you guys are going to need to find another way home. I have detention," I said, taking a bite of my apple.**

"**What did you do?" Emmett asked, his voice radiating with pride. Em would be the only one proud of that accomplishment. Mom would be ticked and I didn't even want to think of my punishment at home. **

"**Just a little...issue in Banner's class." Alice frowned and looked at Bella.**

"**Yeah, I have detention too," Bella responded. "It was really my fault. I slapped him." She nodded to me.**

**Rosalie gasped. "Why? What did he say now? Edward? What did you say?"**

**I groaned and stood up from the table. "I'm sorry." I pointed at Bella. "It's like I can't control what I say when she is around. She brings out the worst in me."**

**Bella flipped her hair. "That's your worst? Darn. And I was just starting to like this game. Don't you want to play with me anymore?"**

"**That's what she said," I replied instantly. "Fuck." I sat back down at the table and put my head in my hands.**

**Emmett was laughing like a maniac. "I like you, Bella."**

**And the weird thing was that even though she slapped me and I said completely inappropriate things around her, I liked her too. She was different, not like all of these other spoiled brats at this school. She might make things very interesting for me.**

**Detention was empty except for me and Bella. Very few people actually managed to get detention on the second day of school. It was a small kind of accomplishment. Banner sat at the desk reading a book. **

**Bella had her head down on the table, her eyes closed. She looked like she was trying to catch up on much needed sleep. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open and met mine.**

"**Stare much?" she asked.**

"**Sorry. You just look exhausted." I frowned.**

"**I am exhausted. Grace kept me up half the night crying," she said. Then she closed her eyes again, but not before I saw fear in them. I had no clue what she might be afraid of. It certainly wasn't me. She had made that more than abundantly clear.**

"**Grace?" I asked, not wanting to pry, but still interested in her life.**

"**Yeah. She's the four month old screaming infant who shares a room with me," she replied without opening her eyes.**

"**That sucks," I replied, not sure of what else to say.**

"**No," she said thoughtfully. "This is what I chose. This was the best option."**

**I was really confused by that statement. I didn't know much about this girl other than that she had moved at the beginning of the summer into an apartment building with her mother and stepdad. All of this information had been obtained from Alice and Rosalie, who were, apparently, very good with bribing information out of people. **

"**Why did you move?" I asked.**

"**It's a long story," she replied. I leaned back into my chair.**

"**We have the time. And I can keep up."**

**Bella opened her eyes and sat up. She frowned at me, shaking her head. Then, she laid her head back down and closed her eyes.**

"**Maybe I don't want you to keep up, Edward. Did you ever think of that?"**

**I had no reply. We sat in silence for the rest of detention. She never opened her eyes again. Within a few minutes, she was dead to the world. Asleep she looked even more like the angel I had imagined her to be in biology. She looked at peace; she looked like she had dropped the walls that always seemed to surround her.**

**Only once did she stir. It was just long enough for her to murmur a word. Then she faded back into oblivion leaving me guessing. **

**I offered her a ride back to her apartment building after detention, but she turned me down. Bella said that she needed to wake herself back up and that she couldn't do that in a fancy car. But she said it without a scathing tone, so I didn't react to her poorly. **

**This girl stayed on my mind the rest of the night. When I was doing my calculus homework. When Emmett and I were playing Madden. When Alice was telling me to vacuum the hallway. When Mom and Dad were telling me how disappointed they were that I had detention. And especially when I was lying in bed trying my hardest to fall asleep, but failing miserably.**

**The one word, the name, that she had spoken clung to my brain and danced around inside. Who was he? What did he mean to her? Who was Jacob?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's a little shorter than the last one, but I'm hoping that you will forgive me for that.

* * *

I survived my first week at Danover Prep School and it was all thanks to the Cullens and Hales—yes, even Edward. We still weren't best friends or anything. I have to admit, however, that it was fun to push his buttons and see what I could get him to say and do. The next second he would be apologizing profusely for what I pushed him into doing.

Emmett thought that I was hilarious. I brought all kinds of amusement to his life, especially when I tripped—which was a large majority of the time. He was really sweet to me, very affectionate. Emmett gave me hug when he saw me in the morning, at lunch, and before I walked the two blocks back to the apartment after, once again, refusing a ride. He was also insanely protective. Some senior with a reputation for being a player got a bloody nose from Emmett for mentioning me in gym.

Jasper, unlike the overly-friendly Emmett, remained a bit aloof. It wasn't that he didn't like me—I knew that he did. It was more like he was afraid of hurting me. It's like he could tell how fragile I was, how at any moment I might just crumble. And I could tell that he did not want to be the reason that I fell apart. It scared me how clearly I saw myself in Jasper's eyes, how accurate he was.

Alice too seemed to understand me, know me, in ways that freaked me out. I knew that I was an easy read, displayed my emotions all too clearly, but I never knew that I was so transparent. Her smiles and hugs weren't fake like the ones back in Forks, but I still knew that telling her wasn't a viable option. Telling meant trusting and opening and I was not ready for that kind of blatant revelation yet.

Rose was really amazing too. She, like Emmett, was very protective of me. And I didn't really know why. She and I were nothing alike. She was tall, statuesque, and beautiful. I was short, plain, and had yet to lose all of the baby weight. Oh, and yeah, that was the other major difference between us. I turned seventeen in a week and I already had a baby. Still, something made me feel a bond with Rosalie, like maybe she would understand me. But it could have been wishful thinking.

Friday night was awful. Grace cried the entire night and Renee thought that she might be sick. I didn't know what to do. I froze and collapsed in a corner, trying to remember that I was responsible for Grace. It was my decision to have her. This wasn't Renee's job.

We took her to the pediatrician on Saturday morning. It was just an ear ache, but she was in pain and Grace just kept crying. I missed the sound of her laugh. I missed her "ga-ga-ga" that she had just started saying. Her tears just made me cry.

On Monday, she still wasn't feeling good and Renee looked so worn out. I told her that I would take Grace and she could go shopping and to the spa and all the other crap she usually did. Renee happily left, not even mentioning the fact that I was skipping school. I was the one who had to remind her that she needed to call in to the office.

Grace was actually doing much better. She slept all Sunday night, but I could tell by her squirming and intermittent shrieks that her ear was still hurting her. I rocked her in my arms whenever she got fussy and helped her play with her toys. I even managed to get her to laugh for me.

Her laugh reminded me so much of her dad. Everything about her reminded me of her dad, and sometimes it was really hard to even look at her. They shared the same dark brown eyes. She even inherited his black hair, which had grown long in four short months. I think the only thing she had gotten from me was her insanely pale skin. That was all me; his skin was a beautiful reddish-brown. I wondered if she had gotten his height too.

By three, she was shaking her rattle and laughing as I made faces at her. When the apartment buzzed and I left her, she yelled in an effort to get my attention again.

"One second, baby girl. Just like your father, always needing my constant attention," I said.

I pressed the buzzer. "Hello?" I thought that Renee might have forgotten her key. Imagine my shock when I heard another voice.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah," the phantom voice responded. "We were worried when you missed school. We brought your homework."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"Me and Emmett. Can we come up?" I turned to look at Grace.

"Yeah, for a minute." And I buzzed them up.

I went back and picked up Grace. She smiled at me.

"Oh, this could be bad, Gracie."

I knew Emmett was the one knocking by the random rhythm he was using. I opened the door and he gasped when he saw Grace. I got instantly worried.

"A baby? I love babies. And babies love me. Can I hold her?" Emmett said quickly.

Reluctantly, I handed her over. "She has an ear ache, so she's a little fussy."

Rosalie handed me a stack of papers. She looked at me with worried eyes. And I walked away with the papers toward my bedroom.

"Did you miss school because she has an ear ache?" Rose asked, still following me.

"Yeah," I replied as casually as I could manage.

"Why didn't your mom stay home with her? Isn't school kind of important? Isn't being a mother her job?" She sounded pissed.

I sighed. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

Rosalie frowned at me. "Why didn't your mom stay home with her?"

I bit my lip, nervous. "Because her mom stayed home with her."

"Wha…What do you mean?"

"I'm her mom. Grace is my daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some of you are going to hate me after this chapter. I hope not, but I know that it is possible. So, um...enjoy.

* * *

RPOV

On Monday morning I received a phone call from my favorite little psychic telling me that Jasper and I both needed to drive our cars to school. Alice did things like this from time to time. She would call us up and tell us to do something. We would all do it without complaint or question, because we knew that, one, she wouldn't tell us, and, two, that it was for the best. Whatever Alice had foresaw, it would benefit us to comply.

I drove my BMW and Jasper brought his Porsche. It was really Alice's, but she let him claim it was his. He loved that car.

Bella wasn't at school. And I knew instantly that she was the reason for the change in routine. She was why we all had to drive separate cars. I spent the every class before lunch anxious about her safety. Why wasn't she at school? Was she in danger? Was she sick? What was going on?

At lunch, I demanded Alice to tell me what was going on, but she just bit her lip and shook here head.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You'll have to hear that from her."

"When?" I demanded.

"After school. I've been gathering her homework. I have everything except biology. Edward is nowhere to be found."

I looked around only then realizing that the youngest Cullen was not sitting at the table with us. I had assumed that it felt so empty because we were missing Bella. It felt wrong for there to only be four of us.

"There he is," Emmett said and I turned to look.

Edward was approaching our table very slowly, like a puppy who had just gotten his nose rubbed on the carpet. He looked sad and a little angry. Edward sat down beside me and I put my arm around him; even though he was Emmett's brother, it felt like he was my brother too and I didn't like to see family hurting.

"I have detention for the week," Edward said quietly.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

He ignored me completely. Instead, he glared at Alice. "Why isn't she here?"

She sighed. "Edward, you that I can't---"

"Why all the cloak and dagger? Why all of the preparation? What is so bad that you can't tell us?" Edward growled.

I could understand his frustration, his desperate need to know. It wasn't a self-gratifying knowledge, however. We just wanted Bella to be okay. And we weren't even sure if she was alive.

"I can't say," Alice replied, Jasper tightening his grip on her.

"What fucking purpose do I have for you being a psychic if you won't let me in on the future?" His voice was low, venomous. "From now on Alice, I don't want to hear that you had a vision. I don't want to help you with a vision. I want absolutely no part of it."

And he left us. He shrugged out of my hold on him and he left. I didn't know where he went; I didn't know if he ever planned on coming back. All I could see was the frustration on his face. I could see that he wanted to help Bella with whatever was wrong. If it was just a cold, he would want to bring her soup. If it was something worse, I knew that Edward would be there.

Despite a rocky start between them, they were actually getting along now. Bella pushed Edward's buttons. And he would say things to her that he had never said to any female. Then, they would laugh about it. It was a bond of sorts.

Bella had a bond with all of us. And we all missed her.

"Bella?" I buzzed the apartment building and number that Alice had told me.

"Rosalie?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, glad to hear her voice, but worried about her still. "We were worried when you missed school. We brought your homework."

"Who is we?" she asked. I looked at Emmett. He was fidgeting, something that he never did. Though Emmett didn't say it, I knew that he was really worried.

"Me and Emmett. Can we come up?"

"Yeah, for a minute." She buzzed us up and we went to the stairs. Luckily, she was only on the third floor.

Emmett started knocking on the door like a maniac. It was to the rhythm of Jingle Bells. I rolled my eyes. Bella opened the door and we both froze when we saw the baby in her arms. Em gasped.

"A baby? I love babies. And babies love me. Can I hold her?" Emmett said quickly.

She didn't look like she wanted to let the baby go, but she did. "She has an ear ache, so she's a little fussy."

I handed her all of the homework. Bella turned away from me and started heading away. I followed her.

"Did you miss school because she has an ear ache?"

"Yeah," she replied casually, but it felt fake.

"Why didn't your mom stay home with her? Isn't school kind of important? Isn't being a mother her job?" I sounded pissed. I had spent the entire day worrying. Why couldn't her mom just be normal and take care of her baby instead of pushing her off on a sixteen year old? Or get a sitter? Something?

She sighed. "Which question do you want me to answer first?"

I frowned. "Why didn't your mom stay home with her?"

She bit my lip, nervous. "Because her mom stayed home with her."

"Wha…What do you mean?" What was she saying?

"I'm her mom. Grace is my daughter."

I froze, my brain unable to process this information. The wheels were trying to turn but there was something blocking the turning capabilities. Emmett recovered before I did.

"Can you maybe explain this to me? I'm a bit slow." Bella half-smiled and took the baby back. She motioned for us to sit on the couch. Bella sat in a chair beside us.

"This is Sarah Grace, but she goes by Gracie. She is four months old. And she is my daughter." Bella said it quietly as if ashamed.

I didn't want to believe it was true, but I knew by the protective hold she had on her that it was.

"What about the father?" I asked.

Bella took a deep breath, but it sputtered. She tried again. "His name is Jacob Black."

"Where is he?" Emmett asked. This was the wrong question. Bella looked down at Grace and silent tears slid down her eyes.

"Did he…Were you…Did he rape you?" I asked. Emmett took my hand and squeezed it. Bella looked back up.

"No. Never. I loved him. I'm still in love with him, if I am honest with myself," she replied.

"Bella, please, talk to us," I pleaded.

"Promise you won't say anything to the others?"

"Of course," Emmett said.

"Okay, then…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Say it with me: "Violence is not the answer." I know that some of you wanted Bella's story last chapter or the chapter before that or in the first chapter, but that wouldn't be good story-telling. I'm sorry if it upset any of you. Just remember that if you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing and we'll both be happy.

* * *

EPOV

"I'm sorry," I said.

We were standing at the landing in front of the stairs waiting on Emmett to finish up his primping. Sometimes I was sure that he took longer to get ready than Rosalie did. He tried too hard to look pretty.

Alice looked at me. There wasn't anger like I almost hoped there would be. I was awful to her yesterday; I yelled and screamed and was just a dick to her. And she didn't deserve that from me. Alice had to deal with being different since birth, had to deal with seeing the future every day of her life. It wasn't something she could turn off. She constantly saw things that she didn't want to see. Still, she dealt with it, tried to use her visions for good.

And I yelled at her because of that.

"It's fine," she replied.

I groaned. "No, it's really not. And I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I was upset, but that's no excuse. I know how to conduct myself properly."

Alice laughed. "I'm your sister. If you aren't going to yell at me because you are upset that the pretty girl missed school and left you all alone in Banner's class, then who are you going to yell at? Emmett? Please, we both know that you wouldn't tell him how much you are attracted to Bella."

My jaw dropped straight to the floor.

"I don't recall telling you either," I said.

My sister giggled again as I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. "But you admit that you are?"

Emmett's loud footsteps echoed down the stairs to save me. I would have to remind to thank him for that later in life. He slapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, we're gonna be late. Geez, Edward."

Alice didn't bring up my all too apparent physical attraction to Bella in the car on the way to school. She was beautiful; I couldn't be faulted for appreciating the way that her parent's DNA came together to form a lovely specimen. After I heard that thought in my head, I realized how much of a science nerd I really was. I vowed never to say anything even remotely close to that statement aloud, especially if she was within hearing distance. Bella would probably mock me relentlessly.

When we got to school, I saw Bella climbing out of Rosalie's BMW. Bella would never let me give her a ride. She said that it was because my car was too fancy, but it was just a Volvo. It wasn't like I was bringing the Aston Martin to school. That was fancy, even by my standards. Dad refused to let me drive it.

Rosalie wrapped her arm around Bella's waist and for one second, heaven help me, I wondered if Bella was a lesbian. I hoped not. Then Emmett jumped out the Volvo and wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders. This made me think about some freaky three-way and how Emmett shouldn't be involved. I swear that Bella ruined all those years of etiquette school for me. Mom would be pissed if she ever found out the things I said and thought around Bella.

Rose and Em flanked her. They looked like secret service agents and that made Bella the president of their world. Emmett didn't say anything about Bella after he came back from giving her the homework they gathered. He said she was fine and everything was okay and that I didn't need to worry about it because it was none of my damn business.

But his eyes looked puffy, like he had been crying. And Emmett never cries. He didn't cry when our parents died or at the funeral. He didn't cry when we were adopted by two of the best people in the world. He didn't cry when our dog, Lester, died. And he didn't even shed a tear when I busted his plasma screen because I chucked the Wii controller at it after losing at tennis. All he did then was beat me with the controller and scream obscenities.

Whatever happened at Bella's apartment, whatever made Emmett cry wasn't my business. I knew that. But I still wanted to be included in Bella's life. I wanted her to trust me, but I hadn't earned that trust from her yet.

Bella and I usually walked to biology together, but it looked as if I was no longer good enough to protect her from all the stray bullets and car bombs at Danover. Her two body guards dropped her off at the door to our classroom, and then backtracked to go to their classroom, the one that was on the other side of the school.

She smiled, kind of, at me and sat down. The silence that followed was agonizingly uncomfortable for me. I was used to her sarcastic wit and her teasing me about everything I did—from the sexual references to me apologizing about the sexual references to the way my hair looked to what she called my "silly, stupid, beautiful smile." But there was nothing. And that's what made me blurt out something that I had planned on hiding from her.

"I have detention for a week," I said and then groaned, ashamed of my lack of self-control.

Bella pushed some of her long, brown locks behind her ear and turned her head slightly to look at me. "What did you do?"

I shook my head, willing an ounce of strength.

She pursed her lips together. "Oh, come on, Edward, tell me."

And I was a goner.

"I may have thrown my iPod at Banner's head yesterday."

Bella laughed. And I felt my heart jump. "May have?"

I pushed my hair away from my eyes. "I did. And now I have detention."

She sat up straighter and I couldn't help but notice the smile on her lips. "Wow, aggressive. Why did you throw you iPod at him? I thought you loved that thing."

Bella was, of course, right. I loved my iPod the way that some people love their pets or cars. It held my escape, my music.

"I do love it, but you weren't here yesterday and I was bored—" She interrupted me here.

"You would be."

"So I was listening to my music, but Banner noticed and started going off on his 'you poor little rich boy' spiel—you know which one I mean, the one he used on the first day of school?" She nodded. "And then he said that because it was my third offense in his class that I would have to have two days of detention and to bring him my iPod and I don't know. It was in my hand one second and it was crashing into the chalkboard the next. Everything went downhill from there." I grimaced, but she was smirking, that little witch.

"So what you are telling me is that you missed me yesterday and you didn't know how to deal with your feelings so you thought homicide was an acceptable alternative?"

I laughed once. "Yes, Bella, that is exactly what I'm telling you. God, you are just so hot that I couldn't deal with one day of not staring at you," I replied sarcastically. Bella backhanded me gently.

"Keep those eyes to yourself, creeper. I have some biology-learning to do."

Then she turned to the front of the classroom where Banner was going over the differences between mitosis and meiosis for the fifth time. Her eyes may have been on the chalkboard, but I knew that smile was all for me. There was no way that she found biology that amusing.

I leaned toward her and whispered, "What are you doing for your birthday on Friday?"

"Are you asking me out?" She said it without any emotion.

"No, conceited much?" I replied. Bella turned to look at me long enough to stick her tongue out, then she turned back around. "Alice wanted to know if you had plans for Friday night. I think she wants to throw you a massive birthday party. I mean, ours was in June. It's about time for another party that gets the cops called on us." Bella half-smiled.

"I'm doing something with Ren…my mom and stepdad on Friday night," she said.

"What about Saturday night?"

Bella bit her bottom lip. "I can't. I have a prior engagement."

"Engagement? Who are you engaged to?" I joked. The look she gave me made me stop smiling.

"I'm not engaged, for your information. But I am in a long-term commitment with someone and that is the reason why I can't go out on Saturday night."

I'm not even going to begin to describe how much it felt like Bella had kicked in me in the groin with that statement. What's even worse is that I had to try and play it off as if it was nothing.

"Who is he? Could I take him?" I asked, this stupid smile was on my face, but I was sure she could tell that it was fake.

"Why do you assume it is a he?" Bella replied.

And then the mental image of Bella kissing another girl was back in my brain.

She tapped me on the head. "What are you thinking about that has that goofy look on your face?"

"You and Rosalie making out." She gasped.

"Perv."

I laughed lightly. "You're the one who brought it up, sweetie. You can't blame me for entertaining the thought."

"I'm telling your brother," she threatened.

I shrugged. "He'll probably kill me. He's taken an especial liking to you."

Bella turned back to the front of the classroom to gaze at Banner. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Edward."

"I'm just wondering what he did to deserve two beautiful girls and what horrible thing I must have done to not get any."

Bella laughed once. "I'm sorry that you aren't getting any. You are a genuinely decent guy. There is no reason why you shouldn't be."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry that I've been torturing you all so much. I didn't want to force you to go another chapter without knowing so I made this one longer than I typically do. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Happy birthday to me.

I woke up with a migraine, but Grace was laughing, so I couldn't feel bad for too long. As painful as it was to look at her sometimes, other times she reminded me so much of Jacob that it over-weighed any of those bad times. She was my connection to him.

I hated leaving Gracie with a sitter, even if she was the best nanny in the entire state according to Renee. But Mom and Phil were out of town—the Cubs had away games. This was another fabulous birthday present from them. It wasn't the first time they had left me alone to care for Grace, but it is like they assumed that being a mother came naturally and I was just going to know what each cry meant. Obviously this wasn't true for Renee. I may not have been that great of a mom, but I knew that I could never abandon Grace.

Lydia Townshend arrived at seven thirty and immediately took charge. She had Grace out of her crib and into clothes within seconds. They played educational games—she was four month old, for goodness sake—while I got dressed for school. Even if she did see a little overzealous, Lydia took good care of Grace.

I was worried about school.

Rosalie and Emmett had found out about Grace on Monday. I told them the story; they cried and hugged me. But Alice and Jasper knew before them. I hadn't said one word, but Alice and those stupid visions of hers must have seen something. That's why she sent Rose and Em over to my house first. She knew they would protect me and not let Edward badger me until I told. I couldn't tell him.

Alice and Jasper came to the house on Thursday night, last night, and met my daughter. They already knew the story, so I didn't have to tell it again, for that I was grateful. Jasper held her for most of the time, making faces at her until she would squeal in delight. He was really good with her. They all were. And though I was worried about Gracie not growing up with much family, I knew that these people would be the best family she could ever hope to have.

My bodyguards escorted me to biology like they had done every day this week. They both said "happy birthday" before leaving. I hugged Rosalie tight. She had been through a lot in her eighteen years. Some people might say that she was broken and just as fragile as I was, but that wasn't true. Rosalie was strong.

Edward smiled at me when I sat down. I despised how attractive he was. If he had really wished it, he could have used his sexiness on me to get anything he wanted. But Edward wasn't like that. He was a nice guy. And that saying about nice guys finishing last was bollocks. If things were simpler, if I didn't have Grace, if I had never met Jake, I would easily be with a guy like Edward Cullen. But it would never work now. Things were so twisted now.

"Happy birthday to you," he sang the line.

I glared at him as he sung the wretched song. "Happy birthday to you."

"Edward," I groaned. He just smirked.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," Edward sung the next line.

"I hate you so much."

"Happy birthday to you." And then he started clapping.

"Thanks," I said, turning to the chalkboard because Banner had just walked in.

Edward had scooted his chair closer to mine so that there was almost no distance between us. He whispered in my ear. And I almost jumped through the ceiling from the sensation of his breath on my neck.

"Since it is your birthday, you can kiss me. We both know that is what you really want."

When I turned in my chair to look at him, his face was right there, just inches away from mine.

"Can I kiss you anywhere that I want?" I put my hands on his thighs, right above the knee. Edward gulped loudly.

He started nodding like a bobble-head doll.

I pushed forward, using his legs for support, bringing my lips closer to his. I turned slightly to see if Banner was looking, but he was much too busy drawing anaphase on the board. And then I brought my lips to Edward's cheek. And pulled away.

He groaned. "Evil."

"Miss Swan," a voice said. Shit. He saw.

"Yes, Mr. Banner." I tried to look innocent, but all the little finks in this class would no doubt sell me out.

"Detention, Miss Swan." Damn it all the fiery pits of hell.

"I can't," I said not really thinking. "Lydia is only—"

"No excuses," Banner interrupted me.

"Fine."

At lunch I called Lydia and begged her to stay an extra hour. She agreed, but it was going to cost me fifty bucks in cash. It was a good thing that I hadn't squandered the hundred a week Renee was giving me for being a good daughter. I was my mom's favorite charity case.

Alice bought me a cake and we all sat together eating it. It was amazing. There was no singing, well, no more singing. We were just friends hanging out and it was no natural that it felt weird. I don't think that it made any sense. But these people knew me. All of them except Edward knew my deep, dark secrets.

And I could see that it was eating him up inside.

I sat across the room from him in detention, but Edward just got up and moved right next to me. He looked upset and he didn't say a single word to me for the first half hour. Then, abruptly, Edward turned to stare at me.

"What is it?"

I looked up from my drawing of a dinosaur playing in volcano lava. "Pardon?"

"What is so bad that you won't tell me? Because I keep running scenarios through my head and I can't come up with anything so bad that you can tell everyone else, but not me."

I folded my arms across my chest. "In my defense, I didn't tell Alice and Jasper. And it's not like I wanted any of them to know. They all just kind of found out." We are not getting into this. We are not talking about this.

"Why can't I know? Why can't you trust me? I'll tell you all of my secrets if you'll tell me just one of yours." He looked so desperate. I turned away.

"No," I whispered.

He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I watched my parents die when I was three years old," he said.

"Edward, you don't have to tell me," I informed him, looking at the boy.

"No, but I want to tell you." He sighed. "They were picking Alice and me up from daycare or a birthday party or something. I don't remember exactly. All I remember is wearing a green construction paper crown." He looked at his desk.

"How did they die?" I asked.

"Car wreck," he muttered. I swallowed. "The car flipped. Alice was unconscious. Dad pulled off his seatbelt and climbed into the backseat to get us out. He got Ali out first because I was still awake and I could walk. Then he crawled back in to get my mom. And the car caught on fire. And he never came back out."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago."

After that he sat still. Edward looked like a statue; the only visible movement was the intermittent blinking. I sighed, stupid tears forming in my eyes.

"I can't tell you yet, Edward." I wiped the single tear that dripped from my left eye. "I promise that I'll tell you soon, but I just can't with you yet."

"Why can't you tell me? What makes me different from Jasper or Emmett? Do you think I'm going to judge you or hate you or what, Bella?" His eyes were liquid green, unlike anything else I had ever seen.

"Have you seen how differently they treat me since they found out?" I demanded. I loved them for wanting to protect me, but the damage was done. It had been a year and they couldn't save me from the past.

Edward just looked at me.

"I don't think that I could deal with you, of all people, looking at me like I'm damaged goods." I bit my tongue, afraid that I had said too much.

"Me of all people? Why am I different?"

I shrugged and looked away, picking up my pen to continue the lava flow around David the Dinosaur.

"Damn it, Bella. You make me want to beat my head against a brick wall. All I get is two more questions with every one I ask. Why am I different?"

I looked up to those emerald eyes gazing at me with such intensity that the tears started up again. My hands folded and unfolded nervously. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I could feel my walls breaking down.

"I could really like you, Edward, if I let myself. But I can't let that happen."

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. Edward grimaced as if I were causing him physical pain. I felt like I was. And while I was being sadistic, I might as well let him be masochistic and enjoy all the misery I could give him.

"Fuck it," I whispered. He opened his eyes. "Give me a ride home and you can see for yourself."

Edward looked nervous as we walked up the stairs to the apartment. He wouldn't look at me for longer than a second. And he kept fidgeting.

"You don't have to do this. It's your choice," I told him.

"I know," he replied, smiling his stupid, silly, beautiful smile. "I'm just wondering if there is going to be blood in the refrigerator."

I made a face and laughed once. "You think that I'm a serial killer or something?"

He shook his head. "Vampire." I burst out laughing.

"No, definitely not."

I unlocked the door. Lydia was sitting on the couch watching the plasma screen TV. Gracie was in her bassinet asleep. I held up one finger to Edward and then ran to my room to get Lydia her money. She took it and left, leaving me with him to do the impossible, to tell the truth.

I sat down on the couch and Edward sat down beside me. He took my hand in his and squeezed it once. I tried to smile, but I felt the lump rising like a hot air balloon in my throat. I didn't even know where to begin. I looked at Grace and knew that I should get the most important of my secrets out of the way.

"What is the most important thing in your life? What is the one thing you would do anything for, no matter how it would affect you?" I asked."

"My family," he replied, following my gaze to Grace.

"Me too." I sniffled, trying to hold back the futile tears and be strong for once.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Edward asked. I couldn't speak to confirm or deny. "She has the same shape of face, the same lips, and she looks like an angel when she's asleep." I nodded.

Edward released my hand and, instead, wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He didn't try to force me to speak. He waited until I had gotten myself under control again.

"I lived in Forks my entire life. I was born there and my dad is the chief of police. My mom left us when I was four. My best friend's mom died about the same time, so we kind of bonded over that. Jacob and I were inseparable, even when we went to different schools. We would make our fathers take us to see each other every day. It went on from the time I was four until a little before my sixteenth birthday."

I took a deep breath, trying desperately not to let that day overwhelm me.

"We spent so much time together. I knew Jacob better than I knew anyone else, better than I probably knew myself. He was protective and funny and adventurous. He was my best friend, so it really didn't surprise anyone when we started dating. We fell in love. And it sounds ridiculous because we were so young, but it was true. Loving him was so easy; it was like breathing.

"And then I found out that I was pregnant. I was fifteen and pregnant. I called him and told him that I needed to talk to him. I wouldn't tell him why, but he knew something was wrong. He could always tell when something was up with me. He jumped on his motorcycle—the one his dad hated him riding—to come talk to me. It was pouring down raining and he was going way too fast."

It felt like I was going to puke. I could see it all so clearly, as if I had been there.

"He was trying to get to me. That's why he was in a hurry. That's why he was acting irrational and riding his fucking motorcycle in the rain. If I had just told him on the phone…He died not knowing that I was pregnant, that he had a daughter. And she is never going to get meet him, to know how amazing he is, was, whatever."

Edward pulled my close to him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

My voice cracked, "I couldn't give her up. I couldn't. She's all I have left of him. But I couldn't deal with everything in Forks either. Everything reminded me of him. And the whole town knew my business. They knew I was pregnant with his baby and…" I shuddered. "I just couldn't do it. I had to get out. I finished up sophomore year and had her in May. Then we moved in with Renee in June. My dad misses her like crazy and I miss him, but this is the best thing for Grace."

"You are so brave, so strong." I shook my head. "No, Bella, you are. Don't you see that?"

"I'm not."

"You are."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I can't believe I'm posting another chapter so soon, but here it is. I wrote it and I love you too much to keep it from you.

* * *

I pressed the buzzer and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded groggy.

"Good morning," I said cheerfully. In the silence that followed, I could almost hear her confusion.

"Edward…what are you doing here? It's eight a.m. on a Saturday. And why do you sound so damn happy?"

"Bella, you really shouldn't cuss. Some people might find it offensive. Now are you going to let me come up?"

After ten seconds without a reply, I really thought that she might not let me in. That was a kick to the stomach. But then the door buzzed and I smiled. She wasn't very good at denying me my wishes. That was a good sign.

I practically ran up the stairs. I knocked lightly on the door and Bella opened it right up. She was still in her pajamas and had both of her hands on her hips, refusing my entrance into the apartment. I smiled at her, but Bella didn't look as if she was as thrilled to see me.

Yesterday had been really rough on both of us. I told her about watching my parents die; it was something that not even Alice knew. I had never been able to find the words to tell my sister. And she told me about Jacob and Sarah Grace. Apparently, she was named after Jacob's mother.

We stayed sitting on the couch for an hour before Gracie woke up. Bella took the little girl in her arms and came down to sit beside me again. Grace was so beautiful, so like her mother, but Bella didn't see that. All she saw in Grace were the qualities that she saw in Jacob.

"What are you doing, Cullen?" I smiled at her again. Bella brushed her fingers through her unruly hair. She looked adorable.

"I came to warn you." She started laughing desperately.

"Couldn't you have called me…at like noon?" Bella frowned. "Wait. Warn me about what?"

"Alice and her evil plans. Muwahahaha."

Bella pointed at the couch. "Sit. I'll be back in a minute."

She went into the kitchen, leaving me with Gracie in her little bassinet. She was holding a little Dalmatian toy. I made a face at her and she started laughing.

"I think your mommy is mad at me."

"Ga-ga-ga," Gracie replied to me.

I smiled. "I told her that she needs to chill out, but she won't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you."

"A-ba. A-ba." I laughed. I was starting to like the baby too much for my own good.

"Forget I mentioned it then. I don't want to get you in trouble too."

"She's four months old," Bella said, coming back into the room holding a mug of coffee.

"And she's very perceptive. That's why you shouldn't cuss around her." She glared at me. "Never mind."

"Please explain to me again why you are here on a Saturday morning." Bella tried once again to tame her messy hair.

"Alice took one look at me after I got back to the house last night and she knew that I knew. And she wants you and Grace to come spend the day at our house and have a real birthday party." Ali planned on calling Bella at ten. I could have called to warn her. That would have been easy, but…I needed to see her. I'd opened myself up to her and I wanted to make sure that after she opened up to me, she didn't push me out of her life.

She hesitated. "I…I can't." Bella took another sip of coffee before putting it down.

"You…could, if you wanted. You can set the ground rules for us. We can behave if we need to."

She leaned into me, pressing herself against my side. Bella groaned and flailed. She was throwing a temper tantrum. "I don't want to. You can't make me."

"You're right," I said with a sigh. "I can't make you, but don't you think that it is time you stop hiding. It's not going to benefit Grace any. She's just going to grow up thinking that you are ashamed of her."

"I'm not," she said, her voice muffled by my jacket.

"Then prove it. Include her in your life. Don't hide out." Bella pulled her face away to look at me. Her bottom lip was in full pout mode.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen, and your logic."

BPOV

I didn't know how to interpret Edward's arrival on my doorstep. Was he merely warning me of Alice's plans? Was he trying to convince me to go to the party? Or was he trying to show me that I hadn't scared him away?

I hoped that it wasn't the last thing.

It had only been a year since I lost the person that I was sure I was going to marry. Maybe that was naïve, but I believed it. I trusted when Jake said that we would be together until the end of time and that our love was epic. That is probably why it hurt so badly, why I could not accept that he was gone for a long time.

But it had been a year.

I had changed in so many ways from that innocent little girl. I had survived the worst months of my life. And I had brought a child into the world, caring for her and doing what I need to keep her safe and happy. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I was strong, even if I couldn't see it.

Or maybe I didn't want to see it. It was hard to think of myself of capable of living a life without Jacob by my side. The idea of falling in love with someone else terrified me, not only because I would be afraid of losing them as well, but also because it would feel like I was betraying him.

Jake was Grace's dad and marrying someone else just wouldn't feel right. I couldn't imagine her calling another man "daddy." Or someone else teaching her how to throw a punch. Or giving her away on her wedding day.

But I also couldn't deny her a father because I was afraid to open my heart again. That would be cruel. It would be awful for both of us if I couldn't learn to love someone besides Jake. He would want me to be happy. I knew that.

That's why I decided that I was going to let myself like, not love, but like, Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is part one of the party. The second part will either be up later tonight or early tomorrow. I really would like to know your feelings on this chapter. Even writing it felt controversial.

* * *

"So when is this party?" she asked, taking another sip from her mug of coffee. I reached for it in hopes that she would share, but Bella swatted my hands away. "You are awake enough. I don't want to see what over-caffeinated Edward looks like."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. "Alice wants to have lunch at noon," I replied.

"So you decided that I would need four hours of advance warning?" Bella let out an exasperated sigh. "You're actually probably right."

"Does that mean that I get some coffee?" She shook her head.

"It means that you get to stay in here and make a list of what I need to bring for Grace, while I go feed her." Bella took her now-empty mug into the kitchen and picked up the beautiful baby.

"But why do I have to stay here?" I asked. Bella gave me a look.

Oh. She was breastfeeding. And that's when my eyes fell from hers to her…

"Eyes up here, Cullen," she said in a stern voice. She pointed from my face to hers.

I could feel my cheeks turning red and I willed myself not to blush. Grown men did not blush.

"Sorry. Sorry." She laughed. Then I remembered something. "Are you supposed to be drinking caffeine when you are…feeding her?"

"The doctor says that it is fine as long as I have less than three cups a day and I usually only have one. We're both fine. You just worry about that list."

Then she left me sitting on the couch to go to her room and feed her baby. Focus, Edward. There was a yellow notepad laying on the coffee table, so I picked it up and started doing my job. She would need diapers, obviously, and wipes. A blanket. Toys. Food. Food?

"Bella," I said in a louder than normal voice. "Does she eat solid food yet?"

"Nope," came her reply from the other room. "I am currently her main food source. Renee gives her formula when I'm not here, but I don't like to. It's not the best option."

I crossed food off the list.

Grace would probably take a nap and that meant that she would need something to sleep in. Her bassinet. She would probably need a change of clothes. Two to be on the safe side. And a hat and jacket and gloves. The Chicago air was a bit chilly, even though it was only September.

I started to get overwhelmed. There was so much more to just leaving the house with an infant than I would have guessed. I was afraid that I was going to forget something vital and Grace wouldn't have it and everything would be ruined, because of me, because I didn't know how to prepare for an infant.

I had no idea how Bella did it, how she managed to care for Grace every single day when I was just trying to make a list for her and I could barely get through it. Taking a deep breath, I tried to focus on the list again. Falling apart or freaking out wouldn't do anyone any good.

Bella said that Grace had an ear ache earlier in the week, so she probably had medicine for that. It should be on the list, just in case. A baby thermometer should be on the list. And any other medicines that Grace is on.

And we are going to need a car seat to get Grace to my house.

"Does Grace have a car seat?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in Renee's car in the garage. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that. Good work, Cullen." I smiled. That was definitely a brownie point. I needed to get more of those things if I was going to win Bella's heart.

A few minutes later, Bella came back into the living room. I was still working on the list—I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of a burp rag, bib, or pacifier until so late—so I didn't look up until after she put Grace back in the bassinet.

That is when I realized that I had never seen Bella in anything other than her school uniform and, more recently, her pajamas. She was wearing dark jeans that showed off her curves and a blue blouse that made her skin look radiant. Bella was beautiful. I felt my face break out into a grin that I couldn't control.

"Eyes up here, Cullen," she said. "I won't tell you again."

I looked into her brown eyes and she took a step away from me.

"So, what's on that list of yours?" Bella asked after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

I handed it over to her, feeling like an apprentice giving the master his work. She nodded a few times. Then she handed it back, without saying a word.

"What did you think?" I asked, feeling pathetic, but still wanting her confirmation that I wasn't completely incapable of taking care of a child.

"It's good," she replied. "Now, come on, and help me start getting this stuff together."

We got to the house a little before twelve. Alice instantly put me to work. I had to set the table and greet guests. But, seriously, the only other guests were Emmett and Rosalie and they spent more time at our house than they did at their own.

I assumed that Alice had told Mom and Dad about Bella and Grace. I knew that Ali wouldn't go into details about her. She knew that it wasn't her story to tell, and Alice was very noble that way. She would give the bare details to our parents.

Esme and Carlisle were amazing people. They were loving and generous. I had never seen them behave in a judgmental way in the years since they adopted us. That's why when Esme pulled me into Carlisle's office, I was very confused.

"Edward," I could hear the disapproval in her voice and it shocked me.

"Mother," I replied, echoing her tone.

She leaned back so that she was sitting on the arm of Carlisle's leather sofa. "What are you doing, son?"

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head.

"She's seventeen and she has a child. Why are you chasing this girl?" I felt my heart start racing and the adrenaline coursing through my veins. As much as I didn't want a fight, my body was telling me to either fight or flee.

"You don't know anything about her, Mother," I replied, my voice tense and controlled in a way that I had never had to be before.

"I know that she's a little slut who is just after your money."

My hands started shaking and I knew I had to leave. Esme didn't know Bella. She didn't see how strong she had been in a tough situation. Bella didn't even know about how much money I had. And she wasn't after it, because she wasn't even after me. Bella had made it clear that we weren't going to be together. But that hadn't stopped me from trying.

I sighed. "I've never been disappointed in you before, Mom."

And I left the room, walked back down the steps, and stood by Bella's side.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I keep forgetting to put up my disclaimer, but we all know that I don't own Twilight. And part of this chapter is a nod to one of my favorite fanfiction stories, "God Bless Catastrophe" by emilie_woah. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Alice had ordered in this elaborate feast involving caviar and calamari and crap. Bella ate it, but I could tell that she would have been happier to have something simple. Squid and fish eggs weren't really her style. Bella wouldn't have minded if we had ordered pizza. But she didn't make one comment about it.

Sitting next to her at the table shouldn't have made me feel so…nervous. I sat next to her at biology and every day at lunch. It shouldn't have been any different, but it felt different. I'd made a choice, taken a stand, and if I couldn't get Bella to like me…I didn't know. I was anxious and confused and all mixed up.

But she smiled wide at me and I forgot everything else that had been on my mind.

After lunch, Alice dragged us all into the living room. Bella was to be put on display and open her presents, most of which Alice had been buying since the day we met Bella. It was as if she knew that we would all be here.

Bella tried to get out of it saying that she needed to hold Grace, but Ali wouldn't let her get away with that. Then the bidding war started on who got to hold Bella's beautiful little girl. Em was down on his knees begging. Rose had resorted to bribery. And even Jasper looked at her with puppy-dog eyes, but all of them had gotten to hold Grace and I hadn't. So Bella gave me a chance.

The fear returned when the girl was placed in my arms. I was sure that I was doing it all wrong. Bella said that I needed to rock her to sleep. I sat in Carlisle's big leather chair and started rocking Grace. Jasper handed me a pacifier from the diaper bag.

And Bella went to sit in the middle of the room.

Alice had a tall bar stool set up surrounded by a sea of presents. Rosalie pulled out a digital camera and snapped it. Bella looked less than pleased. Emmett handed her a pink present with a silver bow.

"Rose wrapped it. I wanted to use black paper, but that wasn't good enough." Bella smiled at him.

"And Emmett picked it out," Rose said. "He duck taped the box shut and wouldn't let me see what it was. So, I'm sorry if you hate it."

It took nearly five minutes and two pairs of scissors before Bella was able to get inside the box that Emmett taped up. If it had been anyone else, she probably would have killed them. But, for some irrational reason, Bella loved Emmett.

She pulled the DVD out of the box with a huge grin on her face. "Airplane!" Bella started laughing. "Surely, you can't be serious."

Em replied, "I am serious…and don't call me Shirley."

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit drinking," Bella said.

"Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit sniffing glue." Jasper and Alice looked confused. Rosalie was rolling her eyes. Emmett had forced her to watch "Airplane!" so many times that she refused to anymore.

Bella hopped off the stool and hugged Emmett. And I have to admit that I got a little jealous. The only thing that helped me remain calm was the soothing rocking motion and the adorable child in my arms. Grace's eyes kept opening and shutting. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to miss the action.

Rose had also bought Bella a necklace with Grace's birthstone in it. Girls always know how to give gifts that other girls cry about. And Bella's happy tears earned Rose a hug like Emmett's.

Bella laughed when she unwrapped Jasper's gift. Pepper spray. It was for all those pervy guys who keep trying to scam on Bella. He looked at me while he said that to her. And I looked away to keep them all from seeing how embarrassed I was.

And then there were all of Alice's presents. She bought tons of baby stuff for Grace. Seriously, she went nuts. I was hoping that all of it would fit in my car so that I could take it back to her apartment. Mostly it was just clothes, but there was also a small mountain of toys.

Bella looked overwhelmed by it all.

Grace had finally fallen asleep in my arms and I didn't want to let her go. I could have taken her to Bella or put her in the bassinet, but I couldn't. I was already attached and that probably was not a good thing.

Alice made Emmett and Jasper clean up all the wrapping paper, but they weren't taking it very seriously. Em was making wrapping paper angels. Jasper was throwing the paper like snowballs. Rosalie cowered behind the bar stool, while Ali kept ordering everyone to behave like adults. And I stayed in my seat, watching everyone.

Esme came down the stairs. The look on my face hurt so badly. I could understand that she would be less than thrilled about me potentially getting involved with someone who had a child, especially at my age. I just didn't understand the almost hatred that she held for Bella. She hadn't even given her a chance.

"Esme," I said. She looked at me and came down the stairs. "Bella," I called. She, too, came over to where I was sitting.

"Mom, you were never properly introduced. This is Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mother, Esme. She and her husband, Carlisle, adopted us after my parent's wreck."

Bella smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, ma'am. You have a lovely home. And all of your children have been amazing to me. You raised them well."

Esme looked sort of freaked out. I'm sure this wasn't what she was expecting. She had expected a little gold-digging witch.

"Thank you, Bella. I've heard wonderful things from my children about you." Esme sounded civil. And I was visibly relieved.

"That's so sweet, but they can't be half as nice as the things they say about you. I have to admit that I was a little intimidated to meet you. They talk about you as if you were a saint."

"You have a beautiful daughter," Esme replied.

"Thank you, but Gracie looks more like her father," Bella said.

"I disagree. She possesses the same beauty as her mother."

"Edward," Bella said, looking at Grace. "Do you want me to take her? You've been holding her for an hour." I shook my head.

"Actually, Bella," Esme said. "Would you mind if I held her?"

I held onto Grace even tighter, wondering what my mom was up to. Was she seriously going to give Bella the benefit of the doubt? Was I going to be able to hand over the little girl in my arms?

"That would be fine, Esme." Then my mom tried to take her from me.

"No," I said. Bella bit her bottom lip.

"Edward, she hasn't gotten to hold her yet." I groaned but stood up carefully and placed the girl in my mother's arms, trying not to wake her.

Mom sat down in my seat.

She looked at the infant for a long time and then looked up at Bella. "Did Edward tell you that I lost a son?" I couldn't believe that she was telling her the story.

"No, ma'am," Bella replied softly.

"Carlisle and I had been trying for so long to have a baby, but it just wasn't working out for us. Then, I got pregnant and I carried him full-term. But his lungs hadn't formed correctly and we lost him two days later. It was really hard on both of us. That's why we decided to adopt. That's why I got this little rascal."

Mom looked up at me. "I was not a rascal. That was Emmett," I replied.

"No," she said, shaking her head and looking at Bella. "He was. But he was adorable, so we put up with it."

Mom looked back at Grace asleep in her arms. "There is something beautiful and terrifying about being a mother. Take care of yourself, Bella, so that you can take care of her. And be happy. A happy mom is probably the best present you can give your daughter."

Then Esme stood and placed Grace in my arms again. She kissed me on the cheek. She whispered in my ear and then walked back up the stairs.

"What did she say to you?" Bella asked.

I took a deep breath. "She said that I should be happy too."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's a bit shorter than some of the others, but I hope that you will still enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett didn't feel the need to escort me to biology and Edward had grown accustomed to walking alone, so he was already in his seat by the time I made it into the classroom. I refrained from sprinting to him. It was ridiculous that I was so anxious to see him. I had seen him all day Saturday. That only left one day of not seeing him. I shouldn't have missed his smile and his eyes and his voice so much.

I scooted my chair close to his so that there was no distance between us, the way that he often did. Edward smirked. And I smiled because I knew that I had provoked him to say something and I was worried that after he found out about Grace, he would find it even more inappropriate to make crude remarks to me. I was happy to see this wasn't the case.

"If you get any closer, you'll be sitting on my lap, not that I would mind," Edward said.

"Be careful, perv. I have pepper spray and I know how to use it."

Edward laughed. "That was not that bad. I could have said far dirtier things to you." His emerald eyes met mine and I bit my lip as a reminder for them not to attack him with kisses.

"By all means, Cullen, enlighten me."

"Naughty schoolgirl fantasy," he muttered just loudly enough for me to hear him. "Um…I could have said that if got any closer you would be straddling me, not that I would mind those beautiful legs of yours wrapped around me."

I laughed, trying to hide the blush. "Okay. What else do have?"

"You didn't have to scoot close to me so that it looks like you accidently touch me. You already know that I'll let you touch me anywhere your heart desires, even if you do get a bit violent."

I gasped. "Me? Violent? You are the one who threw your iPod at Banner's head."

"But I missed. You made contact with my face," Edward said.

Crap. I had forgotten about that. But he obviously didn't. I brought my right hand up to touch the cheek that I had slapped. Edward tensed when my skin met his.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Did it hurt?"

Edward smiled. "Mostly my ego."

I felt awful that I had slapped him. I could imagine doing that now. Why would I want to bring him pain? I wouldn't. Instead, I wanted to protect him, to make sure that he was happy.

"But you are okay?"

Edward brought his left hand to his cheek and placed it over mine. He brought them both down. "Bella, it was two weeks ago. I'm fine."

I shrugged. "I just don't like knowing that I hurt you, even in some small way."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Then, as if he had a brilliant idea, a smile spread like wildfire across his mouth.

"If you feel so badly, you could make it up to me." I laughed.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I informed him. Edward looked unfazed. He merely shrugged.

"Trust me, there would be no sleeping involved." His voice sounded so smooth that I hated myself for wanting to jump him right then. I jerked my hand away from him and crossed my arms, so that they wouldn't betray me.

"I'm not having sex with you," I replied.

"Okay," he said in the most nonchalant voice I had ever heard used. I was so confused.

"Okay?"

"I never said anything about sex. You assumed that I meant sex, you dirty-minded freak." I back-handed him in the arm. "There you go again, sex and violence. Is that all you ever think about?"

I ignored his question. "Okay, Cullen, please tell me how I can make it up to you that doesn't involve sex."

"I never gave you your birthday present," he said. I groaned.

Alice had given me a small mountain of gifts, mostly for Grace, for which I was grateful. But I hated presents. We never had a lot of money and I didn't like when my dad wasted his money getting me toys or clothes or things that I would never use.

Edward looked sad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you," I said.

"Alice overdid it again. She always does. If it's not presents, it's alcohol. If it's not alcohol, it is glow in the dark body paint."

"What?" I said laughing. "Glow in the dark body paint?"

He smiled at me. "Emmett's party last year was like a rave, only no drugs. Ali bought barrels of body paint and some spilt. It looked like a small pond and a bunch of people went swimming in it and came out covered in body paint. Esme still hasn't forgiven Alice for the stains."

"Oh, wow. That's crazy." Edward laughed at me.

"Are you going to let me give you your present or not?"

I wanted to say no, but I wanted to say yes. This was the typical reaction I had to Edward. Part of me would say no, and then the other part would punch that part and tell them to shut the hell up because it was Edward. He was amazing and funny and protective and…he made me happy. And it didn't feel like fragile, fleeting happiness when he was around. It felt like real, hardcore, sustainable, happiness.

"Okay," I said a little unsure of what answer was going to come out.

Edward laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Was that my present?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks turning pink.

"You wish that was your present," he said with a smirk. "That was for agreeing to take my present. I could tell how squeamish you were at the party, so I didn't want to pile another one on you there. But, it's going to be a little difficult to give you your present unless you come back to my house."

"Uh…" that sounded ominous. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Tell me if you like it or hate it.

* * *

"Edward…Roberto Cullen!" I exclaimed, as he picked me up. I was thrashing against him.

He laughed. "Roberto?"

Edward tightened his grip on me, so that I was unable to move. "How am I supposed to know your middle name, Edward Methuselah?"

He shook his head. "It starts with an A."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Could it possibly be Edward A-Pain-in-the-Ass Cullen?"

"It could be, but it's not. It's Anthony."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. That's so formal, Eddie. You need a good nickname. How about pain-in-the-ass?" He shifted me in his arms so that I felt like I was going to fall. On instinct, I clung tighter to him. He smirked.

"Actually, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And I would appreciate it if you remained still while I am walking up the stairs so that we don't fall."

"I can walk," I reminded him. I constantly had to remind them all that I had learned that skill.

"Yes, but not well. Stop arguing or I'll let Alice buy you more presents," he threatened.

I gasped. "You wouldn't." The look he gave me showed that he was completely serious. I had never been afraid of a Cullen in the way that I was afraid of Alice. That short girl could shop like nobody's business.

So I closed my mouth and I stayed as still as I possibly could.

Edward wanted to give me my birthday present and that meant that I had to go to his house. He said it would only take a few minutes, but I called Renee to give her a heads up just in case. She and Phil had returned late Sunday night. And she was bound to be exhausted. I didn't want her to have to watch Grace for any length of time. Thank the Lord for nannies.

After school, Edward drove me to his house again. It was the third time I had to ride in that Volvo of his. I swear that he loved that thing more than I loved my parents. He kept petting her. Yes, his car was a female. He called her "honey" and "baby" and I just sat in the passenger seat rolling my eyes. If he ever called me "honey" or "baby," I was going to kick him in the shin…maybe I am violent.

I didn't know why we had to go to his house so that he could give me my present. He could have brought it to me at school or at my house, but he said that it would have been difficult. I didn't understand, but Edward just remained a cryptic little bugger.

And then he insisted on carrying me up the stairs.

I tried to think about all the things that could be upstairs that would have been "difficult" for him to bring to school or my house. And all I could think about what his bed. It made me blush, so I hid my face in his chest. But he said that it didn't involve sex, so it couldn't have been his bed.

Sex and violence. Edward had me figured out.

Because I was trying to hide the pink on my cheeks, I couldn't see what room we were in when Edward stopped walking. He dropped my feet and carefully placed them on the floor. I looked at the room more confused than ever.

He sat down on the little bench and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Come sit by me." I hated that smile of his. My body reacted to it while my brain tried to un-fog itself. I was sitting next to him before I realized what I was doing. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

Then he placed his hands on the piano, his fingers nimbly dancing across the keys. The music rang out like poetry written by a perfect poet, a master at his craft. It felt like a sunset painted on a skyscraper. It was like the first warm spring day after months of snow. It was like the smell of the air after a thunderstorm. The song was beautiful and tragic and hopeful all at the same time.

When the song concluded and Edward's fingers stopped their dance, I felt as if I were finally alive after so many months of death and decay. I couldn't speak—the lump in my throat prevented anything from coming out. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing anymore. Fear seeped into me and I prayed that the one brief moment of life wouldn't kill me.

Edward didn't move beside me. He was as still as stone. And I was sure that I was worrying him. I wanted to tell him how beautiful the song was. I wanted to inform him of how it reminded me of poetry and sunsets and sunlight. I wanted to thank him for playing me that song. I wanted to tell him that he made me feel alive and happy.

And I couldn't.

"I wrote it for you," Edward said quietly, not looking up from the keys.

He wrote it for me. Oh my gosh…

"I've been writing it since the first day I met you," he continued.

My heart was racing as I stared at his profile. He was still staring at the piano.

"But I wasn't able to finish it until Friday night. That's when I feel like I truly met you."

The lump in my throat grew and I sniffed to hold back tears.

Edward turned his head to look at me. His emerald green eyes bore into my plain brown ones.

"I love being a part of your world, even if it is just for minutes at a time. I can wait until you are ready to give me hours. And I hope that eventually you'll give me days."

I wiped the few tears that had fallen on my cheeks. I wasn't sure if they were from the song or from Edward's words. Either way, they were for him…and for me.

"I really like you, Bella. And I hope that you can see that. I know that it wouldn't be easy to make us work, with Grace and my mom and school, but—"

And that's when I decided to kiss him.

I brought my lips to his, trembling and scared. I hadn't kissed anyone other than Jake and I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. But I knew that if I was going to kiss anyone, no one was more worthy than Edward Cullen.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and gently kissed his lips. Tenderly, Edward kissed me back.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was amazing. I looked down, blushing. But he lifted my chin and stared into my eyes.

Then he kissed me again.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Kind of a filler chapter, but it needed to be addressed. There are also clues to something that will be brought to light soon. If you've been playing close attention, you'll know what I mean.

* * *

"So, Bella," I said as we all sat together for lunch on Tuesday. "You never told us whose birthday present you liked the best." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Edward," Alice exclaimed. "That's so rude. How could you ask someone that?"

Bella put her hand on Alice's arm. "No, it's okay. I'll answer it." She smirked at me.

This was going to be good.

"'The best' is kind of subjective, so my answer is based on what criteria I use to judge it. If we are going quantitative, then Alice is the clear winner."

Alice smiled at her.

"But if I am judging based on sentimentality, then Rosalie and the necklace are the winner."

Rose stuck her tongue out at Emmett.

"If we are talking usefulness, Jasper wins. The pepper spray is very needed to keep that one pervy guy away from me."

Jasper punched me in the shoulder. "Leave her alone," he said.

Bella laughed and smirked at me.

"Then, of course, there is Emmett's gift, which is just all-around amazing."

Emmett replied, "Roger, Roger. What's our vector, Victor?"

Bella shrugged. "So, that's my answer."

"Wait," Alice said with a mischievous grin on her face. "What about Edward's present?"

"I don't remember Edward giving her anything," Rose said.

Jasper furrowed his brow. "I don't either."

"What did you give her, baby bro?" Emmett asked.

Ali shrieked. "It was so sweet."

Bella stiffened. "Were you at the house?" She looked a little frightened.

"No," she replied. Bella breathed a sigh. "But I saw _everything_."

My brown-haired angel laughed nervously, her cheeks blushing red. I put my arm around her and whispered in her ear.

"Never forget that the pixie sees everything."

She snuggled closer to me—the complete opposite of what I expected. I had expected a physical altercation, pushing or slapping. But no. It was weird to think that she actually wanted to be close to me.

The kiss last night was unexpected. That was not my goal; I wasn't trying to seduce her. All I wanted was for her to feel, to understand, the way she made me feel—like my world was ablaze after years of inky dark night.

"It was amazing," Bella whispered. "Your fingers were…wow."

Emmett and Jasper started snickering like middle-schoolers.

"Shut the fuck up," I said.

"I have pepper spray," Bella commented. "Perverts. That's not how I meant it."

"How did you mean it then, Bella?" Em asked.

She looked up at them. They were both looking at us curiously. Em and Jasper were sure something happened between us. But their assumptions were way off base. They didn't take into account who Bella and I were as people, just as teenagers.

"He played me a song," Bella said.

"That's it?" Jasper asked.

Bella huffed. "No, I went down on him after that. God, yes, Jasper, that's it."

I had never heard her voice sound so venomous, not even when she was talking to me. It worried me. Bella put herself closer to me.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, glaring at Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean to insinuate anything," Jasper apologized.

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett said. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"No," she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you guys. I know you weren't trying to suggest anything. I love you guys. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course," Jasper said.

"If you'll forgive us," Em said with a smile.

That night, at home, Emmett came into my room all serious. It scared me. He was such a joker, made everything funny. Solemnity freaked me out coming from him.

"I'm worried," he said.

I grabbed the remote from my dresser and turned my stereo down. He sat on my futon next to me, and I sat up.

"About what?" I asked.

And then he was silent. This only served to peak my interest further. And to make me sure that this was actually important.

"Emmett, you came in here. What is it?"

He sighed. Em ran a hand through his hair. I groaned.

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?" I blurted out. I had not expected me to be the subject of his anxiety.

"Because…we all love Bella."

"Yeah, she's a great girl," I added.

"We all love Bella," Emmett said again. "But you like her. Don't deny it. And she likes you."

I reclined back on my bed. "I don't see the problem."

"Bella's been through a lot. And so have you, if you are honest enough to admit it. You both have a lot of baggage and it is going to be really hard to make a relationship work. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I groaned. "You've been through as much as me. And Rosalie has a lot of baggage too."

"Yes," Emmett said, nodding. "You're right. And sometimes it has been almost impossible to get on the same page. Random things upset her, make her afraid. And I do my best to try and understand, to support her, but it would be easier sometimes to just say screw it. So before you get involved with her, decide that she is worth it. Because I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Okay," I said, trying to absorb all that he was saying.

"She has a daughter and Grace will always come first."

"I know that," I replied.

"And she lost someone very important to her," Emmett said.

I sighed. "I know. I have too."

"But it wasn't someone you thought you were going to marry. It wasn't someone that you created a child with. That is something that it is going to be hard to get over. Don't rush it."

I sat back up. "I wouldn't do that to her."

Emmett punched me in the shoulder. "Good. Have a pleasant evening."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't think this chapter flows very well. Tell me what you think. Oh, and a cookie to emmeresss for picking up on some of the clues.

* * *

RPOV

A lot of people didn't understand Emmett and I, the relationship, the bond we shared. But those were people who didn't know either of us. From the first moment I met Emmett, in the waiting room of the shrink's office, I knew I was in love, even if I was only eight.

Em was there because he kept acting out in school. Carlisle and Esme didn't know how to handle him. And they blamed themselves. They thought that if Emmett only had his birth parents, he wouldn't go out of his way to get attention. But that was completely untrue. Emmett felt overshadowed by the prodigies. Edward was composing concertos at six and Alice saw the future. So Emmett decided to carve out a role for himself, his parents were just less than pleased with the role he chose.

He told me all about his parents—both sets—and his siblings within two minutes of meeting me. And then he jumped on the coffee table in the waiting room and serenaded me. I giggled for the first time in months.

Unlike Em, I was there because of something that was done to me, rather than something I was doing. And I went into a really dark place as a seven-year-old. But Emmett brought me light.

My dad is a judge and my mom comes from old New England money. From birth there had been celebrities and the top of society visiting our house. It was familiar and comfortable to see strangers.

It was until I was raped by the assistant DA. After that I hid out in my room. I hated when we had guests. I once screamed for two hours when my parents tried to drag me to a party. I was a frightened child who couldn't process what happened to me and I didn't know how to talk about it.

All my parents knew was that something was wrong, so they sent me to the best child psychiatrist in the state.

But it was a stranger. I didn't know how to trust anyone. I couldn't even trust my parents, because they had let this happen to me in my own house. And it felt cruel to burden Jasper with it.

So, after a month of serenades and stories, I told Emmett. I told him everything, my entire life. And instead of freak out, he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the shrink's office. He told her everything I had told him, almost word for word. And then he said, "Make her better. Make her happy again."

And I burst out crying, because I didn't think it was possible for anyone to care about me, about my happiness.

That's who Emmett was to me; it is who he always was to me. He was the one person I could trust when I felt like my entire world was caving in. It had been ten years since I met him, but not much had changed between us. I still knew that I was in love with him. And he was still the one making sure that I was better and happy.

Opening myself up to him was the best thing that I had ever done, because it let the healing begin.

And I hoped that it would be a similar thing with Bella and Edward. Her life turned upside down so quickly. Her entire world had shattered and left her with handfuls of shards of glass.

But, in such a short amount of time, I had seen subtle changes in Bella. The smile. The laugh. The little looks that she gave Edward when she thought no one was looking. She was happy again.

From experience, I knew it would be a slow process, but she was making progress.

On Friday night, I convinced Bella to bring Grace over to my house. We were going to have a sleepover, a good old' fashioned slumber party. It would just be the three of us. I really wanted to spend some bonding time with Bella.

Bella packed enough stuff for Grace to last a week, even though she was only staying one night. I couldn't mock her for over-preparing. She was a new mom.

After the pedicures, manicures, and dress up, Bella and I were vegging out, eating junk food. Grace was in the little swing that rocked her. She was fast asleep. I figured it was the perfect time to get the dirt on Bella and the youngest Cullen.

"So, Bella," I said with a smile.

She looked down. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be embarrassed very soon?"

"Bella, dear, you shouldn't be embarrassed by your feelings." She laughed, blushing red.

"Just go ahead and say or ask whatever you want so that I can get this over with," Bella said.

I smiled, prolonging her agony.

"So…what's the deal with you and Edward?"

Bella covered her face with her hands for a few seconds. She uncovered her face and appeared to be composed. "There's no deal. We are friends."

I snorted—very un-ladylike. "I've known Edward a long time. And I have never seen him look at any girl the way he looks at you. So, I know something is up. You might as well tell me. I'll just assume something worse."

"Promise you won't tell anyone," she said. I smiled, knowing that it meant that she was relenting.

"Yes."

"Not even Emmett?" she asked.

"Never," I said. "He's got a big mouth and he would feel it was his brotherly responsibility to tell Edward everything you say about him."

"I'll remember that," she said, picking up one of Gracie's teddy bears and holding it closely.

I ran a hand threw my blonde hair and waited for her. She pouted her lips together. Then she sighed.

"I…may have…kissed him."

"What!?" I exclaimed before remembering that there was a sleeping infant in the room. "What," I whisper-shouted.

"Yeah," she said, sounding so completely guilty. "It was after he played the song he wrote for me. And I just kind of kissed him…and then he kissed me."

"Oh, Bella," I said smiling. I wondered if she knew that it was Edward's first kiss. It wasn't like he hadn't had opportunity. All the girls at school adored him, but he had never been interested in pursuing any of them. Then, Bella moved and it seemed like Edward was always on the hunt, always trying to capture her.

"I know. But," she sighed. "We haven't really spoken about what it means. I don't know what it meant to him—if it was just a random kiss or whatever. And I'm so confused. Does he really like me? Or is it a show, a game, one of those awful jokes he always tells? Because I don't want to open up my heart if he is just playing."

I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. "Edward would never play with you…not like that at least. Emmett would murder him."

"I just want him to tell me how he really feels," Bella whispered.

"How do you feel about him?"

I stared at Bella as tears began to form in her eyes. She squeezed the teddy bear to her. I had my answer, but I hoped that she would be able to say it aloud.

"I really like him," she choked out. "And it scares me."

"Bella, you need to tell him," I informed her.

"I can't," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I feel bad because I've made you wait so long for this chapter. It's so unlike me. I was away from a computer all day. I'll try to get another one up late tonight or early morning. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

* * *

Ringing the doorbell was a nerve-wracking, but necessary experience. I had to tell him, even if he rejected me. Life was fragile, uncertain, and I couldn't waste a minute being frightened of experiences.

That was why I was standing at his doorstep. Rosalie was waiting in her car with Grace. I was going to tell him and then just leave. I could do that. I could be strong.

I pressed the doorbell and Alice immediately opened the door.

She bit her lip. "He isn't here. Carlisle took Emmett and Edward camping. They won't be back until late Sunday."

I looked down, feeling worse than rejected. I felt ignored. He hadn't told me that he wasn't going to be in town this weekend. That meant that he didn't care enough to tell me.

"Bella, I'm really proud of you for coming here and trying to be brave," Alice said.

"Thanks," I mumbled and turned around.

I didn't cry when Rosalie dropped me off at the house. Or when Renee and Phil left to go to Milwaukee for the weekend. Or when Grace was being fussy and I couldn't get her to fall asleep until almost two.

But when I was laying in bed trying my hardest to fall asleep, that's when I cried. I missed Jake and the unconditional love that he gave me. No problem was too awful for him to be unable to forgive me. He knew what to say and what to do to cheer me up. And I wanted it back. I cried for Jake.

And then I cried for Edward. I hated comparing them, but I always did. It was unfair to both of them. There were things that Jacob did that I couldn't ever imagine Edward doing. But Edward was amazing and showed me that there were different ways of caring for people. He let me be me and he didn't judge me for being the screwed up little girl that I am.

I wanted Edward to like me. I realized that I had no control over his thoughts and emotions. Still, I would have liked some degree of control over him. If I could make him say dirty things to me with a smirk or a smile, surely I could get the boy to like me. It only took one smile from him to make me fall.

Sunday morning I woke up feeling like crap. Between the infant and the migraine, I wasn't sure I was going to survive the day. I fed Grace, burped her, and put her down to play. Then I made me a bowl of cereal—the milk had soured, so I didn't get to eat it—and then I made me coffee.

I also decided that since I had an entire day, I should get all of Alice's presents out of the bags and put them in Grace's nursery. I hoped to have her moved in her room in a few months, but she still only slept four or six hours a night. If I was going to be getting up with her, I preferred her to be in the same room as me.

Grace's nursery was painted light blue with pink stripes. Of course, everything Alice bought matched the theme. The girl had bought Grace more toys than she would probably ever need. There were eight teddy bears alone. This is yet to mention all of the clothes that Alice had purchased. It was scary.

When Grace took her mid-day nap, I took it with her. I never got enough sleep. I always felt like I was lacking. I slept about five hours every night. Then I stayed up for two hours until the nanny arrived. After that, I usually got an extra thirty minutes of sleep. By the time I woke up, I had thirty minutes to get ready for school. If I was lucky, I could get in a fifteen minute power nap when I got home from school, but Grace was usually up by then. The weekends were usually a little easier.

A few hours later, I heard the buzzer. I ran from the room, still groggy. Finding the button was nearly impossible, because the room still wasn't stationary.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me," the voice said. And it woke me up instantly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I would like to come in," he said, his voice a little on edge.

For several seconds I was frozen, unable to move or react.

"Bella, seriously, it's pouring out here. Can I come up?"

"Oh," I gasped out, pressing the buzzer to let him in.

I looked at myself. My clothes were all wrinkled from sleeping in them, so I ran back to my room and changed into sweat pants and a shirt. Gracie woke up in the middle of my costume change. I picked her up and tried to get her to stop crying. Hopefully, she would go back to sleep. Grace did cease her crying, but she looked as if she wanted to find out why Edward was at my house too.

And then he knocked.

I opened up the door and he was standing there, water dripping from him. He was creating a new Great Lake with his puddle. I felt bad. If I had pressed the buzzer sooner, he wouldn't be so wet.

I grimaced. "Let me get you a towel."

I put Grace in her bassinet in the living room and went to the bathroom. I brought five towels back into the living room. Edward was standing just inside the door. I gave him one and the first thing he dried off was his hair. He would.

Edward dropped one of the towels on the floor and stood on top of it. He used the others to dry himself off, but it didn't seem to help. I went into my room and brought out the quilt that my grandma had made me when I was little. We walked over to the couch and I wrapped the blanket around him. He smiled at me, kind of.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until late tonight," I said quietly, picking Grace up and putting her on my lap.

"Emmett and Carlisle got tired of me, so we came back early," Edward said.

"Why were they getting tired of you?" I asked.

He didn't answer the question. "Alice said that you stopped by yesterday. Why?"

All my courage from yesterday turned to anxiety in my stomach. Neither of us spoke. We sat there in silence for a minute.

"A-dah. A-dah. Dah-dah." My breath caught in my throat. Gracie was reaching out for Edward to hold her.

I put her in her bassinet. His eyes were worried as he looked at me. I shrugged, trying to mask the over-whelmed feelings that were bubbling over in me.

"Okay," I started to tell him everything, but he took off talking.

"Bella, I need you. And not just as a friend or someone who I joke around with. I need you to be the girl who inspires me to write music and the one who I run through the rain for and the one who makes me brave and the girl who stole my first kiss. I need you."

"First kiss?" I asked, blushing even though it was just me and him. And Grace.

Edward looked down. "Yeah. How lame am I? I couldn't get a girl to kiss me for seventeen years."

"That's not lame. And I know at least two dozen girls that we go to school with who would murder for a chance to kiss you. They all think that you are a sexy beast, who is too experienced for high school girls."

He laughed, blushing. "What? You are making this up." I laughed.

"I wouldn't do that."

"So, do you think that I'm a sexy beast too?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

I giggled nervously. "Shut up," I said, looking at my daughter almost hoping that she would call Edward "dada" again so that I would get out of answering the question.

"There is no need to be evasive, Bella." He smirked.

"I'll answer your question, if you'll answer one of mine."

"Okay," he replied, nonchalantly.

"Yes, Edward. You are a sexy beast."

"What do you think is my sexiest quality?" he said. I rolled my eyes. Like that boy really needed an ego boost.

"I said one for one. It is your turn to answer my question."

"Shoot," he replied. I bit my bottom lip.

"What did the kiss mean?"

"It meant that I like you. But I've already told you that, Bella, time and time again. I'm the one who is still waiting to hear how you feel. And I can wait if you aren't ready or aren't sure, but I won't wait forever."

I swallowed hard, willing the courage to speak to come back. Edward had pretty much just opened his heart and soul to me. I prayed that I could do the same.

"I…I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel happy and beautiful and cared about. I really really like you. But I'm not sure I would survive it if you broke my heart. I can't do that again."

Edward placed his hand on my cheek. "Take a chance. Give me your heart. And I'll give you mine."

I nodded. "Yeah, anything you want from me…everything."

"How about a kiss? Can I have one of those?" he asked. I smiled.

"I think that can be arranged."

And he brought his lips to mine.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I hope that this is a quick enough update for you all. I love you, my faithful readers. Your opinions matter to me. Tell me what you think of this story, because I'm trying to work on winding it down. Possibly a sequel...maybe.

* * *

"Oh, shit," I said quietly to myself. "Oh, this is bad. Oh, this is so very bad. Mom is going to kill me. How did this happen?"

I looked down at the sleeping form, which was sprawled across my lap. Then I heard the babbling of a nearby baby. Gracie was awake. Carefully, I lifted up an arm. Then, I lifted the head and slipped myself out from underneath. Grace's eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Ba-ba-ba," she said.

I picked her up. "Hey, little girl. When did you wake up?" I pulled out my phone. It was only six thirty. And I had twenty seven missed calls.

I figured that Bella could use the sleep. I mean, I was already screwed with my parents. I might as well stick around for the rest of the morning.

I sniffed the air. "Gracie, you need a diaper change."

I was fairly familiar with where Bella kept her things from helping her to pack last Saturday. I walked through Bella's room into Grace's nursery. Carefully, I placed the girl on the changing table.

I'd never had younger siblings; I was the baby. But Carlisle had sisters who had children. I guess that would make them my cousins. They only came around once a year, but I loved playing with the kids. Still, that was nothing like being a parent, doing what Bella did day-in and day-out without a husband to help her. Raising a child was hard enough. I hated to think of her doing it alone.

I carried Grace into the kitchen with me and started the coffee maker. Bella would want some when she woke up. I looked in the fridge for something I could make for breakfast. It was almost completely empty. That didn't seem like a good thing.

Since I wasn't going to cook breakfast, I decided to call my parents; my dad should have been up getting ready for his shift at the hospital. We went back into Grace's room for that. I knew that my mom would be able to yell through my phone so loudly that it would wake up my angel.

I sat in the rocking chair and dialed the number. My father answered on the first ring. Not a good sign.

"Edward Anthony, if you are not dead, so help me, I will kill you." I grimaced.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. We fell asleep talking and my phone was on silent, so I didn't even know that you called me until this morning." Grace was frowning at me in disappointment. "Thanks for all the support," I whispered to her.

"Your mother has been worried sick," he said in a way that I knew that he meant that he had been worried too.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me as soon as I get home, but I am currently occupied. I'm not sure when I'll be at the house."

"You have school," Carlisle reminded me. "And you don't have your uniform."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Yes, but I'm not going. I was hoping that you would call me in."

I heard him sigh loudly over the phone. "Your mother is not going to be happy about this."

"Dad, I've never skipped school. I've never been grounded. I barely get into any trouble at all. And as sorry as I am that I worried you, I feel like I'm alive. What I was living before wasn't life; it was complacency. So, maybe I make a few mistakes and get into a little trouble…That's life, right?"

"Edward," he said, sighing again. "You've been a really good kid since we adopted you, always well-mannered and well-behaved, always eager to please. But I've been worried about you for awhile. You never screw up. You don't make dramatic mistakes. You've never tattooed anyone's name on your body or snuck out of the house. I'm not telling you to commit grand theft auto or run away to Italy or go around killing people in dark alleys, but I think that you are entitled to a little life. Just call before you spend the night at your new girlfriend's house."

"Yeah, Dad," I said, smiling. Grace started laughing. Yep, back on the little girl's good side.

"I will call into the school this one time; just don't make it a habit."

"Of course not," I said. "Thank you, Dad."

"Behave yourself, Edward. Act like a gentleman," he replied.

"I'm the good kid, remember?" He snorted.

"You are the one who spent the night at his girlfriend's house. Even Emmett hasn't done that."

"Okay, see you later, Dad," I said quickly.

"Bye, Son," he said, sounding amused. Parents.

I hear movement in the other room, so I walked back in. I expected Bella to be up. Instead, I met her mother and step-dad.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Bella's." Her mom looked at me for several seconds, then shrugged and took the bag she was carrying to, what I assumed was, her room. Her step-dad was slightly friendlier.

"I'm Phil Dwyer. Nice to meet one of Bella's new friends."

I looked down at Grace. She was laughing at me again. "Um…yeah."

"How long have you and Bella been…friends?" he asked.

I felt so completely awkward standing in the living room at seven a.m. holding his step-daughter's four-month old infant, praying that he didn't think that Bella and I were participating in unwholesome activities when they were gone every weekend.

Then, Bella woke up and saved me. She looked so confused. But I could tell on her face when she remembered last night and realized what was happening. She jumped up from the couch and took her daughter from my arms.

"I need to feed Grace," and then she ran to her room.

"Do you want some coffee?" I asked Phil.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: The next chapter for you, my lovelies. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"Bella," Renee walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed as I was finishing up feeding Grace.

"Yeah?" I asked. I could tell that she was a little bit awkward about this, the whole being a mother thing.

"Who was that guy? And why is he in our house?" I smiled.

"He's…I guess that he's my boyfriend. His name is Edward Cullen." Her eyes lit up twice.

"Boyfriend," she said excited. "Is he Dr. Cullen's son? He said his name earlier, but I wasn't really paying attention. But now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that the Cullen's have a son your age."

I started to burp Grace, and then I shrugged. "His parents are Carlisle and Esme. I'm not really sure if one of them is a doctor."

Renee smiled wide. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen. And you are dating his son. They are so unbelievably wealthy."

"So are you," I replied. My mom shook her head.

"No, I mean, this family is very wealthy. Those children wouldn't have to work a day in their lives if they didn't want to. And neither would their grandchildren. You picked a good one, Bella."

I frowned. "I'm not dating him because of his money, mom. I like him."

"I'm sure you do. Is that why you had a little slumber party with him?" I bit my bottom lip. All of her insinuations rang out clearly. She thought that we were sleeping together.

"Nothing happened. He came to visit me yesterday and we stayed up talking until like two and then we crashed on the couch." She shrugged, bored with that clarification.

"But he stuck around this morning," she said. I smiled.

"He's a good guy." Renee nodded.

"I know. He made coffee." I climbed off the bed, still burping Grace. Renee followed me.

"Coffee? That boy is amazing. I knew I liked him." My mom started laughing.

It kind of weirded me out to find Phil and Edward standing in the kitchen. They were chatting like old friends. Both of them had a mug of coffee in their hands. Phil turned to look at my mom, smiling.

"He likes baseball, not just likes, he follows baseball. He knows stats of teams from fifty years ago." He sounded so happy, but I think he was just glad to talk to another guy. He had to share the apartment with me, Grace, my mother, and, sometimes, Nanny Lydia. Phil was deprived of testosterone around the house.

Renee smiled. "I think that you like him more than Bella does." I gasped.

"That's not true." I pushed myself closer into Edward's side. He put his left arm around me.

Edward put the mug on the counter. "Let me hold Grace and you can have your coffee."

I handed him my daughter, who laughed, excited to see him. I still had mixed feelings about the bond they were developing. It made me happy and sad at the same time. I liked that they were familiar with one another, but I didn't want to think about them being separated or torn apart. And it seemed like that all hung on me.

I took the mug that Edward had been holding a poured more coffee in it. Then I found my place by his side again. My mom's face lit up when she saw Edward lean down and kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he said.

"Good morning, Sexy Beast." Edward started laughing and Grace joined him. But she was only laughing because no one could pretend to be upset when Edward was happy. The whole world smiled.

I looked at the clock and saw that Lydia should be getting here soon. That meant school. That meant the real world.

"Mrs. Dwyer, I was wondering if you could possibly do me a favor." Edward's voice was so smooth that I was sure that no woman could resist against his wishes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is there any way that you can call Bella into school? My father already called me in and there is somewhere that I really want to take her." Renee just nodded. "Thank you so much and I promise that this won't become a habit. I just feel like Bella needs a little fun in her life."

"Me too," Phil said. "We leave her alone way too much."

Lydia arrived. She took one look at Edward holding Grace and frowned. Then she looked at me as if I was a floozy, who was bent on getting pregnant again. If Grace didn't like her so much, I would fire her. That woman had no right to judge me.

"I don't pay you to give me dirty looks; I pay you to take care of my daughter," I said.

"Yes, ma'am," Lydia said and took Grace into her nursery.

Edward followed me into my bedroom, while I looked for clothes in the closet. He stood by the door. He was just watching me, and it was kind of awkward. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bed and forced him to sit.

"Get comfortable," I said. "I might be here a while."

After five minutes of staring into the abyss that was my closet, I groaned. Then I threw myself on my bed and started having a tantrum. Edward leaned back so that we were both lying on my bed. He turned my head so that I was facing him.

Edward brought his lips so close to mine, but refused to let them touch. He was teasing me. But I figured that two can play that game. And I was sure that I could play it better. Slowly, I pushed myself away from him until I was sitting on the bed. He sat back up, groaning. His feet were on the floor, so I stood back up. Everything was going according to plan.

I walked as if I was heading for the closet, but I turned back around. And then I straddled him, putting my thighs on either side of him. I pushed him back on the bed, his eyebrows raised. Edward was smiling so wide that I was worried about that handsome face of his breaking.

I brought my lips so close to his. I could feel his breath against my skin. And then I pulled away, got off of him, and went back to my closet.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met," Edward muttered.

"Get out. I need to get dressed," I said. He stayed where he was. "Edward?"

"Huh?" he asked, still dazed. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

He walked out, closing the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I apologize a hundred times over. I got the stomach flu and then it was Christmas (Happy Christmas, by the way), so I didn't get to post this until lnow. I hope you all will forgive me.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked again. Edward had decided that ignoring me was his best course of action and, I have to admit, I disagreed with his choice. That boy shouldn't ignore me.

I sighed loudly and put my head on his shoulder.

We were in his Volvo driving to who-knows-where. I still wasn't very familiar with Chicago, but I knew that after driving for an hour, we weren't technically in Chicago anymore. There weren't that many trees or fields in downtown. I just didn't know exactly where we were.

And I knew Edward wasn't going to tell me, so I turned up the radio. I didn't recognize the song, but he did. And he started singing.

"My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst…" Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"I know you aren't very pleased with me," he said. "But I promise that we are almost there. And I would rather just show you where I'm taking you than try to explain it and it come out all stupid, because I lack the ability to form coherent sentences when you are near me."

I giggled. "You sound fine to me."

"Do you mean 'okay' or do you mean '_fine_?' he asked.

"I mean, excluding your eyes and smile and fingers, your voice is your sexiest quality. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He shrugged.

"So, eyes rank first?" I scoffed and moved away from him.

"I have never met anyone who constantly seeks out an ego boost as much as you do, not Emmett, not even freaking Mike Newton from Forks."

Edward smiled. "Could I take him in a fight?"

I covered my face in with my hands and groaned. "Edward, I think I'm going to have to damage that pretty boy face of yours."

"How about later? We are here."

I removed my hands that were blocking my eyes and stared out of the windshield. We were approaching a massive house that was surrounded completely by trees. It was breath-taking. I had to focus extensively on keeping my mouth closed.

Edward parked his car in the driveway and walked around to open my door up for me. We went to the front door and I still didn't know what to expect. The door was opened for us. An older gentleman smiled. Edward hugged him.

"Mr. Masen…I mean, Mr. Cullen," the older man said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward? You've known me since I was born, Eleazar."

"And, my, how you've grown since then," the man replied. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips. Both of the guys turned to look at me. "And who is this beautiful lady that has joined you today?"

"This is Bella. And keep your eyes to yourself or I'll tell Carmen." Eleazar took my hand.

"For one look at your face, I'd risk all of Carmen's wrath."

I bit my lip and looked at Edward. "I like him. He's sweet."

Eleazar smiled at me. Edward took my hand from the older man's and intertwined his fingers with my own. I didn't know which man to look at.

"I'm going to show Bella the house. And don't forget my threat."

"Of course not, Mr. Cullen," Eleazar said, winking at me as Edward pulled me into, what I assumed to be, the living room.

Everything seemed to be in perfect order, not a single thing out of place. It all looked so pristine. And I was afraid to breathe wrong for fear of ruining the perfection. On the mantle above the fireplace, there were pictures of a perfect little family. And then there were three perfect smiling children. Finally there were individual photos.

I recognized the big, curly-haired one to be Emmett. He was grinning wide and holding a football. It looked like, at any moment, he would throw it at whoever was holding the camera.

Then there was a little girl in a purple tutu and wearing a sparkly crown. She looked even more like a pixie as a child. I hadn't imagined it to be possible.

And lastly, there was the bronze-haired boy with his nose in a book. He looked so focused, so intent. He couldn't have been more than three, but he looked as if he understood every word that he was, apparently, able to read.

"Have you always been a nerd?" I asked.

Edward laughed once. "Since infancy."

I turned back to look at the family picture again, to look at his mom and dad. His dad looked like Emmett, but had black hair, the same color as Alice's. His smile was the same easy smile that I saw regularly on his eldest son's face. And she was beautiful, the same perfect bone structure as Alice. But her hair was reddish-brown. Her green eyes lit up with her smile. And in that way, she reminded me of Edward.

"Where are we?" I asked, turning to look at Edward.

"How snooty does it sound if I say that it was our vacation house?" he asked.

"Slightly snooty," I responded. He snorted.

"It was my parent's second house. We would spend summer breaks and Christmas here. I don't remember all that much about it, but Carmen and Eleazar take care of the property. They haven't changed a single thing since my parents died…that's what they tell me, at least."

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

He walked over to the couch, leaving me where I stood.

"Emmett, Alice and I try to come up a few times a year, since this place is ours now. I usually come up here even more. I like the quiet."

I stepped slowly toward him. Edward looked so stoic here. It scared me, especially when he put his head in his hands. I ran my hands through his messy hair.

"Why bring me here?" I asked. He shrugged. "No, Edward. We drove an hour to be here. There is obviously a reason."

"I thought it would be easier," I barely heard him mutter.

"What is that?"

He shrugged again. "This. Everything. I thought that it would be easier to open up than it is. I suck at this."

I knelt down on my knees in front of him; I had absolutely no clue what to do to help him. I pulled his hands from his face. He let me without any resistance.

"It's scary to open yourself up. And I'm not going to force my way into your life. But know that when you are ready, I'm here for you."

Edward pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me lightly on the lips. "You are too good for me."

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Let's go for a walk," he responded several seconds later.

"Only if you'll smile for me," I replied. He smiled, but it came out looking crooked and humorous. I laughed. "That was the saddest thing I've seen in a long time."

"I'm sorry."

It was quiet as we walked in the elaborate gardens that surrounded the house. He held tightly onto my hand. And I just tried to be there for him. When he was ready, he would open up. I knew that, but a part of me still hurt when I thought about him not trusting me enough. He sat us down on a bench.

"I barely remember them anymore and that makes me feel like an awful son. A good kid would remember what time my dad would come home from work or what perfume my mom wore or…The only thing I remember clearly is their death. And I hate that it is the one memory I get to keep."

"You were only four," I said softly.

He gulped. "So…I still should remember."

"That was thirteen years ago. Jacob died last year and sometimes I forget what his voice sounded like and his laugh. I forget the way he used to groan in exasperation. And it scares me. I have to remember, not just for me, but for Gracie too."

"I sound like a baby," he said. I squeezed his hand.

"No, you sound like anyone who has lost someone important to them. Sometimes the little things are more important to us than the huge dramatic gestures."

"Like what?"

"Like sitting on this bench with you, holding your hand and talking about loss. That means more to me than a romantic dinner or jewelry. This is something I'll remember…being here with you and being honest…"

"You are way too good for me," he said again.

Edward pressed his lips against my neck and I held back a shiver. He kissed my cheek. And then he brought his lips to mine.

"You are too good for me," I replied.

"Not true," he said.

"It is so completely true."

"I think that I'm falling in love with you," Edward said.

And it felt like my heart was exploding.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: There will probably only be one or two chapters after this one. And then I go to work on the sequel, provided that enough people want one. For both of these, I need your help. Tell me what you feel needs to be wrapped up in this story. And tell me if you would have any interest in reading a sequel.

* * *

What would it mean to be in love?

Is love something abstract, something that is incapable of being described? Or is love something tangible, something that can be felt and seen and understood? And if love could be felt, what would it feel like?

Would it be warm like a summer morning or colder than a snowdrift? Would it make me feel safe or like I was in constant peril? Would love taste sweet as saccharin? Or maybe it would taste more like homemade mashed potatoes and gravy—something soothing and comforting?

Love is patient; love is kind. I'd heard that so many times that I wasn't sure if I even truly believed it anymore. If love was patient, then why did couples always seem annoyed with one another? And if love was kind, then why were people so cruel? I didn't understand honest, true, deep, unending love.

Carlisle and Esme were one example that I had, but even their love wasn't perfect. They still snapped at one another on occasion, but they always forgave one another. Love and money didn't always work well together. I had seen my friends' parents go through divorce two or three times, while they stood strong.

Alice and Jasper were a great example, even if I didn't entirely understand their love. They supported one another so completely. And their arguments were resolved within hours. Ali and Jasper were quiet. They didn't really talk to me about the 'foundation' of their relationship or whatever. They didn't need to. Anyone could clearly see that they were supposed to be together.

The best example that I had was Rosalie and Emmett. Admitting that to myself, even in my head, was strange. Everyone saw Rose and Em as merely physical, but they really weren't. The glimpses of PDA were more of a cover than anything for them. It was easier for them if everyone thought of them like that than if anyone saw how much they both really need one another.

But it wasn't in a selfish way. Like Emmett had told me, it would be easier for him to walk away from Rosalie, but he knew there was no way he could to that. It would be nearly impossible for him to just leave Rose hurting. And it was the same way with Rose. She did what my parents, a huge allowance, and three separate shrinks couldn't do for Emmett. She made it okay for him to be himself.

And I wanted to be that for Bella. If I was incapable of everything else, I hoped that she could be herself with me without fear that I would judge her or condescend. I wanted to be a safe haven for her in a world with people like my mother, who took one look at her and assumed her to be a slut.

I was still working on Esme. She wanted me to be happy, but that didn't mean that she was. She didn't want to hear about Bella or Grace or Jacob. Esme would look at me, as if I was asking her to commit murder, and then she would walk from the room.

Bella hated that she had come between me and Esme. She took all of the blame upon herself, saying that if we weren't together then my mom would still think of me as an angel. Truthfully, I didn't want to be an angel. I wasn't that good. I was never that good. And now that I had done something that my mother deemed way over the line, she suddenly forgot every past indiscretion.

It didn't matter to me…not as long as I got to hold Bella's hand or rock Gracie to sleep or feel like I was part of something real.

I started falling in love with Bella way too soon. My heart decided to act, while my head was still weighing the pros and cons of being romantically involved with a seventeen-year-old who had a child. And, regardless of how superior my brain tries to act, my heart always gets its way.

I knew a month after meeting Bella that I was falling in love with her. And my mouth, which usually sides with my heart, blurted it out. It freaked Bella out and rightly so. She didn't say a word to me for thirty minutes after that. We just sat on that little bench in Elizabeth Masen's garden silently.

Then she turned to me, kissed me on the lips and asked to see more of the house.

My head was in agony, mentally berating my heart and mouth both. I had been stupid. I knew not to rush it; I promised Emmett that I wouldn't rush Bella. And then I went and pulled a stunt like that. I…I wasn't pleased with myself.

I showed Bella my room in the house, which was one of the few areas that had changed. Alice had decided a few years back that the best thing we could do to honor the memory of our parents was to actually live our lives. To Ali this meant redecorating our bedrooms.

I sat on my bed while Bella looked around. She had never seen my room in Carlisle and Esme's house. And it felt like, once again, I was opening myself up to her rejection. I was only beginning to realize how dangerous love was. I could give her my heart and she could put it through a blender. I'd be unable to stop her, but I didn't want to. I would risk it—a blender, a hacksaw, a meat cleaver. My mind went a little wild on that analogy.

There were mostly books on the shelves in my room; I was a nerd, after all. Bella's eyes lit up when she scanned the titles. I took that to be a good sign. And then she gasped out, one hand flying to cover her mouth.

She turned to look at me, her brown hair landing slightly in her eyes. "I love this book. And this one. And that one." She pointed to a shelf above her head. I laughed.

"You can borrow whatever you want. I've read them all at least once."

Bella took a step closer to me. Another good sign. "I'm so jealous. I would go without food if it meant that I could get a book. I've actually done it a few times."

I had no clue what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She sat down next to me. "There were times when I would go to Olympia to go shopping and I would have to choose between buying a book and having enough money to eat lunch. The book always won."

"I've never had to make a concession like that," I replied, feeling like a prick. I had so much. And I didn't even see it.

Bella laughed lightly. "We can't all be rich, handsome book nerds."

I sighed, taking her hand. "I don't want you to have to choose."

"I know you don't, but you can't really change the way the world works. Not even you have enough money to do that." Her tone was still light, so I backed off that topic.

"So, besides the books, what do you think of the room?" I asked.

She looked around, an amused smile on her plump lips. "I think Alice decorated."

I gasped, trying to look offended. "Why would you say something like that?" Bella smiled, showing her teeth.

"Are you going to just sit there and pretend like you picked out this paint color?" I liked this side of Bella—the side that was playful and carefree. I wished that she was like this more.

"Of course, I did. It is Emerald Isle. Why would you think that I wouldn't?" I teased back. Alice had drilled the names of the stupid paint colors into my head. She had it between Emerald Isle, Lucky Green, and Kilkenny. Over and over again she would ask for my opinion. I didn't even want green for my room color, but Alice insisted.

"That right there," she said pointing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You knew what its exact name was, not just that it was green. There is no way in hell that you picked out that color."

"What do you want to bet me?" My mind was screaming "Abort, abort, you idiot. She's right." But my mouth and heart were wondering how far I could take this game.

"Whatever you want," she replied, obviously playing with me.

"I want a kiss," I said. Bella shook her head.

"Aim bigger. Tell me what you want." She was torturing me. And what was worse, is that I knew I couldn't get it. Alice had picked out the paint color.

"I want you to kiss me like you were going to this morning," I said, looking down, blushing like a fool.

"You mean with me on top of you?" I nodded. "Okay. But if I win, I want to drive your Volvo."

"No way!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Edward, if you picked out the paint color, then you have nothing to worry about."

I looked at her and Bella broke down into laughter. I wanted to be mad or upset, but with her rolling around on my bed in a fit of laughter, I couldn't. She was so cute.

"There is no way I'm letting you drive her."

"Are you admitting that Alice picked the paint color?" she asked. "And what is this weird fetish with your car being a girl?"

"My car is not a girl. It is an inanimate object," I informed her.

"Will you let me drive her for ten minutes?" She pouted and I was so tempted to relent.

"No," I said, but it came out like a question.

"Will you let me if I kiss you?" Her eyebrows were raised. She smiled. And I was screwed. All I could do was nod. "Sit down," she commanded, victory and power written all over that siren face of hers.

I sat on the edge of the bed. I pushed the thoughts of my car from my mind and focused on the girl in front of me. She placed herself on my lap and pushed me down so that my back was against my mattress. Bella leaned down and placed her lips on mine.

Instead of the chaste kisses that we usually shared, these grew in intensity. Her lips kissed along my jaw and down my neck. I was panting and I wasn't even doing anything. I pulled her back to me and rolled us over, so that I was on top of her.

I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, but Bella didn't laugh or tell me I was doing it all wrong. She looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. And she ran her tongue against my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I was happy to give her.

And then there was a knock on the door. Bella groaned. I rolled off of her and answered the door.

"Yes, Eleazar?" I asked. The old man started laughing at me and I wondered if it was painfully obvious that we had been kissing on my bed.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything."

"No, sir," Bella said, climbing off my bed. "In fact, we were just about to leave. Edward's going to let me drive."

"I guess we are leaving," I said, still disoriented from Bella's kisses.

She actually wasn't a bad driver but after exactly ten minutes of anxiety, I was happy to be out of the passenger's seat. I drove Bella home. She kissed me on the cheek, wishing me luck at home. Consequences were about to kill me.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, her hand on the door handle.

"Yes, my dear," I said. She scrunched her nose at me. "Sorry, I meant, 'Yes, Beautiful.'"

"I think that I may be falling in love with you too. Just…please don't hurt me. I realize how feeble of a request that is, but…Love is scary for me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'd rather hurt myself than cause you pain." She sighed softly.

"It doesn't always work that way. Sometimes we aren't presented with a choice."

"I know," I said. "All the same, I'm asking you for an exchange: a heart for a heart."

"There are pieces of mine still missing, pieces I may never get back," she whispered so quietly that I had to focus really intently to hear.

"I'll take whatever you have left."

She shook her head. "That's not fair to you."

"It wouldn't be fair to you if I refused. Bella, I know it is terrifying, but I need you to trust me. That is the only way that this can work."

"I trust you with everything I have left," she said, taking my hand and placing it on her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: All I have left is an epilogue. I'll try to get that up as soon as possible.

* * *

"Edward, you know I hate it when you speed, but is there any chance that I can bribe you into going just a little bit faster?" I asked from the passenger seat. He looked over at me and smiled, gently raising the speed limit. If I hadn't been watching the speedometer, I wouldn't have noticed the increase.

I had survived a semester at Danover Prep school. I managed to keep my grades up and I had fantastic friends. If I could keep myself out of detention, I might have a chance at a decent university. Edward and I always seemed to get detention in Banner's class. It was probably because it was the only class we had together and we tended to make the most of our time together.

The kids in school had found out about Grace—someone's mom was best friends with someone Renee got manicures with or some load of crap like that. But with them finding out about my daughter and Edward and I's well-established instances of PDA, it was a really rough two weeks for me. But I had five incredible friends to depend on.

Emmett and Jasper took up being my body guards. Alice was my comforter. And Rosalie was a total badass and punched the girl who called me a slut to my face. The girl hit the ground hard, but Rose picked her up off the ground, set her on her feet, and demanded she apologize. Edward took on all of the roles at different times; mostly, he was my reminder that no matter how bad things can get, there is always good. He was the one who first taught me that.

We had just gotten done Christmas shopping. It was the only kind of shopping I liked—the kind where the money you had was spent on making others happy. We were supposed to have a party tomorrow night and exchange gifts. And I was excited about that, but I was more excited about tonight.

"Anxious to get home?" Edward asked.

"Do you know how long it has been since I've seen him?"

"One hundred and ninety-nine days. You told me yesterday and today and twelve minutes ago. We'll be there soon, love, I promise," Edward said.

"I miss him a lot. It's been hard not having him here," I replied.

Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. The car didn't deviate from its course. He was such a perfect driver, excluding his tendencies for speed.

"Do you think he will like me?

"No," I replied with a laugh. Edward looked hurt. "I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't get your hopes up. My dad loved Jacob so much. He'll be happy that I'm happy, but I wouldn't expect a hug. It will probably be like me and your mom, only without the open hostility."

Edward winced. It was still an open sore for him. Esme didn't approve of his choice. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. That didn't stop him from trying, of course. I had, however, given up. I am who I am and if she doesn't like that then I'm not going to go out of my way to be extra-sweet.

"I wish things were different," he whispered.

I could feel my heart start to panic. What did he mean? What did he want to be different? Would it have been better if I never came? Or never had Grace? Or we never started dating? I couldn't find my mouth to speak, but Edward kept going.

"I wish my mom wasn't so bitchy to you all the time."

"She's protecting you…and I think that she's protecting herself," I added.

He glanced at me quickly, before turning his eyes back to the road. "What does that mean?"

"Who would bet on you and I lasting, excluding either of us? We are seventeen; I have a seven month old child. That isn't exactly a solid foundation," I said. Edward frowned at me.

"I love you. Fuck what everyone else thinks."

"I love you too. I'm just trying to make a point that it is how your mom sees our relationship. All she sees is this ending with a broken heart. And she doesn't want that for you. Plus, I think it is hard for Esme when I bring Grace over. She can't have a baby and I had one almost too easily."

He nodded in understanding. "That's why you only bring Gracie over when she isn't there. Speaking of that, she left Licorice in my room."

Edward had kind of gone crazy. He bought tons of baby stuff and kept it in his room so that I wouldn't have to worry about packing a huge diaper bag every time I came over. There were toys, clothes, food, and diapers. He even bought a crib for her. Licorice was Gracie's favorite teddy bear; her uncle Emmett—what he called himself—bought it for her.

"Can we swing by your house and get him?" I asked. "It was a nightmare trying to get her to go to sleep without him."

I had spent thirty minutes trying to convince her that Cinnamon—another present from Emmett--was lonely and needed a hug. And Licorice was out hunting. But she kept saying, "Ish, Ish." That is what she called Licorice.

We pulled into Edward's house. I didn't want to go in, but he dragged me. I waited in the foyer, while his cute but ran up the stairs. Carlisle was sitting in the living room and called for me. It still amazed me how attractive Carlisle was. I hated thinking of him like that—I was dating his son—but sometimes I couldn't help drooling.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing well. We are just stopping to get one of Gracie's toys. My dad flew in this afternoon and I'm really anxious to see him." I couldn't help the excitement from flooding through, like sunshine through a window.

"I can see that," Carlisle said with a laugh. "Any chance I get to meet him?"

I really didn't have any issues with Carlisle meeting Charlie. He was a good man, not judgmental at all. Carlisle had listened to my story and asked questions and gave me a hug. Charlie would really like him, even if they were in an income bracket than we never even knew existed. It was Esme that I was worried about.

"I might be able to persuade him to drop by for a few minutes, if you really want to meet him," I said.

Carlisle smiled. "I would love to meet your father, Bella."

Edward came running down the stairs holding a black teddy bear. He tossed Licorice to me and took my hand. He yelled goodbye to his dad and we were out the door.

The last few minutes to my house were driving me wild. I needed to see my dad so badly. I missed him. As soon as Edward parked the car, I rushed to the door and unlocked it. We ran up to the third floor. I was panting and exhausted, but I opened our door and Charlie was there.

I threw myself in my dad's arms. We weren't really a hugging family, but Charlie tightened his grip on me. I could feel my smile in every part of my face.

"I missed you. Did you get to hold Gracie? Isn't she big? How was the flight? Have you and mom been civil with one another?" Charlie and Edward both laughed at me.

"I've missed you too, Bells. Gracie has gotten so big. The flight was fine. And your mother and I are adults; we know how to behave," he answered. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I blushed and I wasn't sure why. Edward stepped forward. He shook my dad's hand.

"My name is Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan. Bella has told me all about you."

My dad stared at Edward for a second. Then, he shrugged. "It's good to finally meet the boy who has been taking care of Bella. You should hear the things she says about you."

I blushed and glared at Charlie. Edward looked at me, smiling, and the blush deepened. I felt like I was going to die of redness.

"Like what?" Edward asked. I shook my head fiercely.

"Dad, if you say another word, I'm never talking to you again," I threatened.

They both just laughed at me, as if I couldn't possibly be telling the truth. But I was being serious. I didn't want Charlie telling Edward what I said about him, even if they were all good things.

Charlie and Edward started talking, while I went and took Grace from Renee. Phil and Renee came into the living room. I expected a world war, but everyone was civil. It seemed that time really mellowed them out.

For a while, I just watched them all. Edward fit so perfectly. I knew I told Edward that Charlie wouldn't display hostility openly, but I could tell that my dad really liked him. He joked with him and teased me. I was beyond thrilled that he approved of my choice. All of my parents down, only his mom was left.

I wasn't sure if that would ever change.

I gave Gracie to her grandpa and went into the kitchen to make me something to drink. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"How are you doing, Beautiful?"

"Fine," I said quietly.

"Yeah? I think your dad likes me," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned around to face him.

"Of course, he does. Everyone loves you."

Edward kissed me lightly on the lips. "I don't care about everybody. I love you."

"I love you too."


	22. Epilogue

A/N: This is the end. Let me know what you enjoyed about the story, what you didn't enjoy. I would love to get feedback so that I can improve.

* * *

"Edward," she yelled as she ran towards me, her backpack inhibiting her movement. She was so beautiful, so like her mother. The little girl launched herself into my arms.

"How was school today?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose.

"It was okay." I opened up the door to the Aston Martin and Gracie crawled into the backseat. While she buckled herself up, I walked around and got in the driver's seat. I looked at her in the rearview mirror, her long wavy black hair dancing around her sullen face.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Jonathan Jefferies was making fun of me, so I hit him and I got sent to the principal's office. And now mommy has to sign this note and she's going to be so mad that I hit someone on her birthday." Gracie crossed her arms and glared at the headrest in front of her.

It had been five years exactly since I met Grace and my world had never been the same since. She and her mother lit up my sky. Bella was my first love, and, if all went well tonight, my only love.

"Don't give it to her until after I talk to her. I bet that I can soften her up for you," I said. Grace smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," she said. Then she frowned. "Edward, I want to ask you a question."

She sounded so serious. I didn't know that five year olds could be so somber. But I was, of course, underestimating the source.

"You know that you can ask me anything."

"It will make you sad," she said, biting her bottom lip, just like Bella.

I laughed once. "I know I'm not as tough as Uncle Emmett, but I can take it."

Gracie looked down. "That's what it is about."

"Emmett?" I asked. She shook her head quickly. Grace looked at me; I was staring back at her through the mirror.

"There is Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosie and Aunt Ali, but you are just Edward. You aren't Daddy, because he died. But…"

I took a deep breath almost afraid of how observant she was. Grace looked at me like she was about to cry. She covered her face.

"Gracie, don't cry. Keep talking to me."

The little girl started crying and it broke my heart. I couldn't resist Grace. She had me wrapped around her finger and I was proud to be.

I pulled into the parking lot for my apartment and turned off the car. I climbed into the backseat with Grace. She unbuckled her seatbelt, so I placed her on my lap.

"Are you sad?" she asked, her voice muffled because her face was against my chest.

"Only because you are. Can you tell me why you are sad?"

Grace sat up and looked at me with those big brown Bella eyes.

"I know you aren't Daddy, but can I call you Daddy?"

I felt like I was going to cry. And I wasn't sure why. All I knew is that I would love it if Gracie thought of me as her dad.

"Can I let you in on a little secret, Grace?" She nodded quickly. "I'm going to ask your mom to marry me tonight."

Grace put her hands on my cheeks and spoke to me. "That makes Mommy the mommy and you the daddy."

"Does it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, but can I call you Daddy now, even though you aren't married yet?"

I shifted Grace and opened the door. She climbed out of the car and I grabbed her backpack and got out too. The girl kept looking at me expectantly. I threw her over my shoulder.

"We'll talk to your mom about it."

She was quiet for the entire trip up to the apartment and it worried me. Gracie was almost never quiet. She was spunky and outgoing and kind of loud. Bella said that she was pure Jacob, but Charlie said that she was a lot like Bella when she was younger.

I put Gracie on her feet in the living room and she looked up at me.

"When?" she asked.

"When what?" She stomped her foot.

"When are we going to talk to Mommy?"

I bent down to get on her eye level. "As soon as she gets back we can ask her. But remember, I'm taking her out tonight and she has to get ready. And you are going with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"I know," she said, exasperated with me. "I'm five now."

I laughed. "Of course, I forgot. You are a big girl."

"That's right."

And then she ran to her room.

After graduating high school, Bella and I both went to Northwestern. We got an apartment near campus. It was really tough freshman year, but we were able to work out schedules in a way that meant we only had to get a nanny for half the day. When one of us wasn't in classes or working, we were at home with her. When Grace started school it really helped.

Now we were just starting our senior year. And I was going to propose. It would have been easy for me to propose a long time ago, but I knew that Bella wouldn't want to get married until after college. I also knew that my sister would insist on starting to plan the wedding the second the engagement was announced. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on Bella.

I always knew that we would get married eventually. I don't think Bella felt any need to rush, especially after what happened to her parents. And especially after what happened to Jacob. I knew that she had planned on marrying him. I only hoped that she could see herself marrying me.

Bella came into the apartment quietly. It was almost as if she was trying to sneak in. That was a little impossible since I was sitting on the couch with a perfect view of the door. Bella shrugged and came to sit down beside me. She leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang.

"Please tell me that you aren't going to keep up the stupid tradition of singing to me."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Edward," she groaned

"Happy birthday, Beautiful. Happy birthday to you," I finished. And then I clapped. I thought back to me at seventeen singing the same song to the same beautiful girl and how unbelievably lucky I was.

"Thank you. That was lovely," she said with a smirk. "How was your day?"

"It was good," I said with a sigh. "Grace asked me if she can call me Daddy."

Bella pursed her lips together. "What did you say to her?"

I shrugged. "I didn't know what to tell her. I said that we would talk to you about it."

"Okay," Bella said.

That made me anxious. What was she going to say? Did she want Grace to call me Dad? Or was that reserved for Jacob? I could understand if it was. A dad was a special person and you can't just call anyone Dad.

"What are you going to tell her?" I asked.

Bella turned to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'm going to tell her that you helped me raise her since she was a tiny little baby and I was a nervous wreck. I'm going to say that you have always been there for me and for her. And then I'm going to say that it would make me very happy if she called you Daddy."

I kissed her.

"I love you," I said. She smiled.

"I love you too. Should you get our daughter or should I, Daddy?" Bella asked. I jumped up.

"Can I?" I ran to Grace's room before Bella had a chance to reply.

Grace was in her room reading a book to Licorice. I signaled for her to come with me. She looked nervous. I bent down and she jumped on my back. We walked into the living room and Bella was smiling at me and rolling her eyes.

I put Grace down and she sat down on Bella's lap. I sat beside them on the couch. Gracie looked nervous.

"Edward said that you wanted to talk to me about something," Bella said.

"Yeah," Grace whispered. "Everybody else is called something…Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie or Mommy." She turned to look at Bella. "But Edward is just Edward and that's not fair."

"What's not fair, Gracie?" I asked.

She whipped her head around to look at me. "You do everything that a daddy does. You take care of me when I'm sick. And you pick me up from school. And it's not fair that you don't get called Daddy when you are." Grace turned back to Bella. "Mommy, don't be sad. I don't know Daddy, but I know Edward. I love Edward. I want him to be my daddy too."

I'm not too much of a man to admit that there were tears in my eyes. Bella was worse off than I was. Her tears were running down her cheeks. Gracie wiped them away.

"Don't be sad," Grace said again. Bella shook her head.

"I'm not sad, Gracie. Edward has always been your daddy too. I'm sorry that you haven't been able to call him daddy, because you were afraid of hurting my feelings. I love you."

Grace kissed Bella's cheek. "I love you, Mommy." And then she crawled over to my lap. I wrapped my arms around her. She kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." She wrinkled her nose. "I know, I know. You are a big girl, but you will always be my baby girl."

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Good. Go to your room and grab what toys you want to bring over to Aunt Ali's house."

Grace went to her room and Bella stood up. I pulled her back down onto my lap. She wiggled around.

"Don't leave me," I said.

She sighed. "I have to go pack clothes for Grace."

I kissed Bella's neck and she sat still. I removed my arms from her. She stood up and turned around to face me.

"We are going to have the apartment all alone. Whatever will we do?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"I can think of a few things that I'd like to do to you." She licked her lips and looked at me like she was hungry. It was probably the same look I was giving her. Bella leaned down and kissed me.

After less than a minute, she pushed me away. "Save your energy. You are going to need it."

Dinner had gone pretty smoothly, even if I was a nervous wreck. Usually Bella was the clumsy one, but I managed to spill my glass of water all over me. She knew something was up with me; she always knew. Bella understood me better than I understood myself. It was comforting and slightly annoying.

By the time we made it back to the apartment, I knew that she was going to confront me. That meant that I needed to be brave. I loved Bella. I could ask her to marry me.

I kissed her on her cheek and asked her to sit down on the couch. She looked up at me with those eyes that I couldn't resist. Questions hung on her lips. And I knew that she could see the anxiety in me as she shifted in her seat.

"Edward, what is it?" my love asked.

"We've been through a lot these last five years."

"We have," she replied.

"I always knew that I could fall in love with you, from the moment you first shot me down." I smiled wide, remembering the moment. "I'd never met a girl who responded to my advances by saying she was going to castrate me."

Bella giggled, her melodious laugh filling the room.

"But I couldn't give up. You were worth it. You've always been worth it. I love you."

"I love you too," she said quietly.

I took a deep breath as I lowered myself down on one knee. Bella's eyes got wide. And I heard her breath hitch.

"I love you. And I'll always love you. These past five years haven't been easy, but they have been the best of my life because they have been with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She stared at me; I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes. And I was so worried that it was indecision, that it was uncertainty. Bella leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yes," she said with a smile erupting across her face. Her beautiful brown eyes lit up. And I couldn't contain myself. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down on me.

We were on the living room floor kissing. And I knew there was nowhere else I'd rather be. She was my life. I loved her with my whole heart.

"Oh," I said, just then remembering. "You need to sign Grace's punishment slip. She punched a boy in the face."


End file.
